Magical Instability
by Resoan
Summary: Crossover - FF 7,8,10/10-2,12. The magical bindings on each world seem to be loosened as eight individuals suddenly appear in different worlds. Caught in a rift between worlds, all the heroes must battle their way home before that home is lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

This story, Magical Instability, is a massive crossover of Final Fantasy 7, 8, 10, 10-2, & 12 with hints of Crisis Core and Dirge of Cerberus. In order to maintain the plot for this story, disregard the secret ending to Dirge of Cerberus, assume ending to X-2 was Normal (Tidus not coming back to Spira, and assume Squall never made it back to his friends after Time Compression.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with Final Fantasy, or the respective worlds these characters come from. I do, however, take credit for the plotline, and the person portrayed in the Prologue of the story.

This story was written in an effort to meet the goals set by National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo for short), and was not finished in the short 50,000 word goal. This story has also been beta-read by one Selphie4, whose kind words and quirky attitude make me want to finish this story faster!

Considering this story's genre, no blatant pairings will be present. I hope to write a sequel and expound upon the relationships forged in these subsequent chapters. You are welcome to message me and try to guess which pairings I have in mind for the sequel or to request some since they are not ironed out or set in stone just yet. As always, I hope you enjoy, and please review when you've finished!

Prologue

"Failures, all of you," a deceptively calm and controlled voice murmured, fingertips gliding against the glass of each respective cell. "I should have known better than to leave their destruction in your hands," the voice grew louder, anger tingeing the calm facade. "No matter, they will be destroyed inevitably," the figure finally left the dark room, thoughts racing as footsteps echoed down the corridor.

Honestly, she hadn't expected them all to succeed, but perhaps she expected at least one of the four. Unconsciously, her thumb and forefinger began to massage her temples, her unadulterated fury rearing its ugly head once again. Superfluous emotions held no realm over her duties, despite her desire to unleash them upon the supposed heroes.

These worlds were self-regulating, and as such needed to be destroyed when the time came. She couldn't very well blame them for wanting to save themselves and their loved ones, but she realized the futility of the action, whereas they did not. Her anger surged as she continued to plot exactly how to destroy these worlds, the visible effects obvious to specific world inhabitants.

(Chapter 1)

_ Squall? Squall?! Can you hear me?! Where are you...? _Rinoa's skewed voice echoed in the scarred man's ears, his head turning in all directions though never seeing the brunette sorceress.

"Rinoa?"

Squall called, the desert-like surroundings doing little to abate his fears. _Where am I? _Squall finally collapsed, the SeeD out cold as his head came into contact with the harsh ground.

(POV Shift)

"Denzel! Hey! Wait up!" a certain brunette called to her blond friend, the two children deciding to play before heading back to Tifa and Cloud. "Denzel! Where are you going now?" Marlene followed him down a short alleyway, a gasp leaving her lips once she noticed Denzel kneel down next to a body. He was older than they were, though Marlene would have guessed he was around Cloud's age, if only a little younger.

"Go get Cloud, Marlene!" Denzel insisted, his eyes turning to hers with clear urgency, the boy's kind nature shining through in the short moment.

Marlene nodded uncertainly before running back out of the alley and towards _Seventh Heaven_, Tifa's bar and place of employment.

(POV Shift)

It wasn't that Tifa didn't appreciate Yuffie's enthusiasm, she did – especially when Tifa herself was feeling down in the mouth – but at the moment, the enthusiasm and continual need to speak was driving Tifa up a wall. Some of the regulars had tried to take their time ordering, noticing their favorite barista was irritated, and Cloud's absence probably wasn't helping matters to boot.

"Shouldn't Denzel and Marlene be back by now?" Cloud asked, finally walking into the bar, Tifa throwing him a relieved smile as she looked up at him.

"I told them they could stay out a little later today, but they should be back soon," Tifa answered, Cloud nodding before heading to the staircase, intent on thinking or perhaps just enjoying some peaceful, quiet time alone. That thought was shattered, however, when a distressed little girl came racing into the bar.

"Cloud! Denzel and I found somebody in an alley a couple streets over! He needs help!" she spoke all in one breath, Tifa and Cloud immediately at her side. Tifa's brown eyes lifted to Cloud's, Cloud's nod almost imperceptible before hoisting Marlene into his arms.

"I'll be back soon, Tifa," Cloud told her, Tifa resisting the urge to follow. As much as she trusted Yuffie, she knew the Wutaian ninja couldn't very well mix drinks...unless there was something she wasn't telling Tifa.

Cloud wasted little time in following Marlene's directions, Denzel turning to the blond when he finally turned down the alley. The blond let Marlene down before hovering over the unfamiliar figure, his eyes trailing over the man's face. Dark brown hair...a strange scar over the bridge of his nose... The man wasn't dead, if the rise and fall of his chest were any indication. Figuring Tifa would reprimand him for not bringing the stranger back to be healed at the very least, Cloud lifted the man from the ground, his weight uneven due to the strange, blue weapon clutched in the man's hand.

(POV Shift)

"Yo!" Barret stepped into _Seventh Heaven_, his human hand in the air as he waved at Yuffie and Tifa. "Where's Marlene?" he asked, making his way to the front counter.

"Out with Cloud and Denzel. They'll be back soon," Tifa replied, trying her best to keep the worry from her voice. Barret relaxed at the answer, confident that Cloud would keep Marlene safe, if not out of trouble. Tifa nervously began to wipe down the bar again; the action practically mechanical before Yuffie lifted Tifa's hand from the counter top and pointed to the visible cracks in the wood. Tifa grimaced at the destruction, and made a quick mental note to make a new counter before lifting her gaze to watch as Denzel and Marlene slipped in, a frown tainting her lips when she noticed Cloud didn't follow.

Barret lifted Marlene into a one-armed, bone-crushing hug, the small girl giggling all the while before Denzel continued towards Tifa. "He came in around back. Said something about not wanting to 'scare your customers' or something," Denzel halfheartedly shrugged, Tifa sighing before nodding. Discretion was something Cloud liked, and carrying someone in through a crowded bar just seemed to invite more questions then anything else.

Tifa slipped away a few moments later, her curiosity piqued as she headed upstairs, the brunette certain that Cloud had placed the vulnerable man onto his usually unoccupied bed. "How is he?" Tifa asked quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"He'll be fine," Cloud then answered, standing and turning to Tifa. "I have no idea what _that _is though," Cloud gestured to the blue blade leaning against the wall, Tifa turning and blinking at the thing as though it would explain itself. "I guess we'll ask when he wakes up," Cloud then murmured, pulling the only chair in the room and sitting gingerly onto it. "I'll keep watch. He may be hostile when he wakes up," Cloud made a very good point, Tifa's arms crossing over her chest.

The words she wanted to say died in her throat, and instead manifested as a small frown on her lips. "If you need anything, you let me know," Tifa told Cloud, not about to reprimand the blond for doing something he probably deemed as protecting his family.

Cloud nodded once before Tifa left the room, Yuffie jumped all over the brunette for some answers about the 'new guy.'

(POV Shift)

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Reno asked, leaning back into his seat with an irritated sigh. Rufus and Tseng had sent he and Rude on a stupid mission to Mideel; some of the locals apparently had complained of 'mako-enhanced monsters' or something equally as incredible. Rude didn't answer him right away, the bald Turk merely readjusting his signature glasses before giving a quick glance to his red-headed partner.

"You know how mako is – Rufus doesn't want to be blamed for anything mako-related anymore, so I guess it's better to be safe than sorry," Rude answered concisely, Reno hiding his groan. Why was it that every time the President wanted to cover his ass, Reno had to be the one to do it? Right. He was a Turk. What the hell he had been thinking when he had signed up for his current job, he would never know.

Mideel had seen better days, but their economy had been recovering if only before the new 'monsters' that had appeared in the vicinity. Reno sighed again, Rude pointedly ignoring the sound before landing the helicopter on the outskirts of the city. The landscape hadn't changed much, but it had changed just enough so people could visibly see the changes – the mako, lifestream, whatever it technically was – was somehow draining the city, and in the process leaving people weaker to normal monsters, which is why they had probably been called in to investigate.

"What do you make of it?" Reno finally asked, bending down to the ground and taking a handful of the soil.

"Not sure," Rude murmured, taking a few more steps towards Mideel. "Let's check the town and see if we can help," the man finally continued, Reno shaking his hand free of dirt before following his partner.

The townspeople were nervous when the two entered, and as such the pair of Turks quickly found themselves escorted from the city boundaries, Reno 'hmph'ing a 'good riddance' before turning to Rude.

"What now?" Reno then asked, almost daring Rude to say they should go back to Mideel.

"Let's talk to the President, and go from there," Rude told him, the Turk quickly flipping his cell phone from his pocket and dialing the number. "We were abruptly escorted out almost as soon as we got here," Rude explained, his face betraying nothing as he nodded at the voice on the other end of the line. "Understood," Rude finally flipped the device closed, Reno giving him an expectant look.

"They'll be sending people to watch over the town," Rude shrugged, Reno's lips pulling into a large grin.

"We can leave then?" Reno asked; glad to be leaving the rundown town. He had never really held any affinity for the place, and it apparently showed.

"Yes," Rude answered, though Reno wondered whether the other Turk had rolled his eyes at the redhead's enthusiasm.

After the brief conversation, the two quickly made their way back to the helicopter, their steps slowing after noticing a strange, unmoving figure on the ground. The two glanced sidelong at each other before hurrying towards the downed man, Reno's eyes widening. "Cloud?! No...it isn't Cloud. I'll be damned if he doesn't look like him though," Reno noticed the blond hair and build, though noticed upon further inspection this stranger's skin was a darker color than the pallor of Mr. Cloud I-Hate-The-Sun Strife.

A strange, blue sword lay by the man's outstretched hand, the blond finally beginning to groan and grunt as though he were waking up. Bright, blue eyes snapped open before they widened with confusion. "Wh-who are you?" the blond unconsciously tried to back away from the two, his hand finding the hilt of his sword and gripping it tightly.

"Relax, man. What were you doing all the way out here? Do you live in Mideel?" Reno asked, the blond relaxing slightly, though giving the redhead another strange look.

"I've never heard of Mideel," the blond admitted, wracking his brain for all the locations he had visited, Mideel definitely not being one of them, he decided.

Reno and Rude blinked at the blond then at each other, not sure whether this was some elaborate joke or if the poor guy truly was clueless. "Uhm...do you remember where you're from?" Reno finally asked, hoping he wasn't a complete amnesiac.

The blond looked all-too-ready to give an answer then thought better of it. What if people gave him strange looks...? He knew that before, if he had told someone where he was really from, it could have gotten him into real trouble. Though...if things had changed, then it shouldn't matter anymore, right? "I'm from Zanarkand," the blond finally answered, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Where's that?" Reno instantly asked, finding this wayfarer more interesting than he had moments ago.

"You've never heard of Zanarkand?" the blond asked, baffled. He had thought everybody heard of _Zanarkand_...

"Nope," Rude answered for the both of them, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Well, since you don't know anything about this world, how about you come with us, at least for the time being?" Reno asked, not out of kindness per se, but more for morbid curiosity.

Rude didn't seem phased by the question, and didn't voice any objections if he had some. "That'd really help me out a lot," the blond chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck again. "Oh, the name's Tidus," the blond finally informed the two, getting to his feet and keeping his grip on his sword.

"Reno," the redhead answered, then indicated a thumb at his partner. "Rude."

(POV Shift)

President Laguna Loire really hadn't changed much in the year after Ultimecia's defeat; he was still forced to sign documents pertaining to Doctor Odine's experiments, funding set aside for the army, and especially the upkeep of the space program located not far away from the city of Esthar itself. Sure, he didn't have a great relationship with his son, but he supposed that was to be expected, considering he had left the poor boy in the care of Edea Kramer and the orphanage she ran.

The president sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, a shaky hand raking through his dark locks as his eyes peered at the top of his desk. Kiros had brought the daily reports from the scientists that needed immediate responses, but Laguna felt no desire to work at the moment. Not that he ever truly did for that matter, but he had been having strange dreams lately – dreams that centered around Squall. It was probably his memories or guilt, or perhaps a combination or the two, which brought them on, but Squall's disappearance for nearly a year didn't help matters either.

Honestly, Laguna was surprised Garden had lasted so long without a permanent leader; though, he was certain some specific SeeDs were vying for the position. Quistis and Xu specifically came to mind, but Laguna shook the thoughts away almost as soon as they appeared. He needed to focus...he needed to at least finish the mandatory paperwork before retiring to his apartment in the more upscale part of Esthar.

"You seem agitated," a sage and somewhat teasing tone reached the president's ears, his widened eyes clearly betraying his shock before registering that it was Kiros who had yet again invaded his office.

"You could say that," Laguna answered evasively, his mood worse for wear, though it was clear from his demeanor that he tried to maintain his cheerful disposition.

"Worried about Squall?" Kiros then elaborated, Laguna blanching before nodding stiffly, his hand moving a paper he finished reading over into the significantly smaller stack. "He'll be back," Kiros made a swift movement in the air, Laguna's lips twitching into a small smile despite himself.

A red button began to blink on the president's desk as a high-pitched alarm system went off, Laguna and Kiros locking eyes before moving towards the door. "Who would be stupid enough to infiltrate Esthar's most secured facility?" Kiros shook his head with an almost amused expression, Laguna giving his friend a sardonic, half-formed smile. Kiros had a very good point.

Sentries and even some soldiers passed the president and his right-hand man as they walked swiftly down the corridor, the source of the commotion easily ascertained as they rounded the corner only to be greeted by a veritable mass of soldiers, government officials, and curious underling employees. "Who is she?" "How'd she get in here?" Laguna's eyes narrowed at the questions he heard begin to circulate within the mass, the man quickly clearing his throat before people noticed who he was and stepping to the side and letting him pass.

"Mr. President!" one of Laguna's head of security found him, quickly ushering him to the small door that led to what appeared to be a small janitorial closet. "We have no way of knowing how she got in there, when, or if she had help," the man continued, Laguna entering the small room and kneeling beside the unconscious girl. A small smile graced his lips as he took in her delicate features, the president somehow resisting the urge to reach out and touch her skin.

"She is in need of medical attention. Clear the way and alert the medical staff!" Laguna ordered quickly, easily picking the girl up into his arms. Most of the cluttered mob of people had cleared out upon his order, and Laguna was thankful for the breath of fresh air.

"Who is she?" Kiros approached his friend almost silently, Laguna accustomed to the silent movements of his former war buddy. Laguna's head bent down to look more closely at her features, brown curls falling at the side of her face.

"I don't know," the President murmured, his eyes lifting back to lock with Kiros's lifted eyebrows. The silent question left Laguna appalled, and he quickly shook his head, Kiros chuckling once before nodding and following Laguna towards the medical facility.

(POV Shift)

If there were only one thing Seifer Almasy hated the most about not being a sorceress's knight anymore, it was that it left him completely and totally bored. He had taken residence in Balamb after the whole fiasco had left him a veritable enemy of Garden, though Quistis and the rest of the orphanage gang had made it abundantly clear he was welcome back at Garden anytime he wished to come back. He had thrown the offer back at them though; he didn't want to be Squall's 'replacement' for Garden or for Rinoa, especially when he didn't know what to think about the whole 'Squall disappearing' thing himself.

So, until he worked out everything he needed to, he would waste his time in the small, port city of Balamb. The townspeople didn't especially like their newest citizen, and often Seifer could have sworn people were glaring at him, sometimes whispering about him behind his back. Not that this gossip bothered him, of course. He was the great Seifer Almasy! No one could touch him, save for Squall Leonhart – and even that was questionable.

Today was no different for the ex-Disciplinary Committee. They paraded down the streets of Balamb, heading in the direction of the dock to continue fishing. Fuujin and Raijin followed closely behind their blond leader, their admiration and pride for him shining unadulterated in their eyes. After making it to the docks, and almost riling up some town officials, the three quickly resumed their daily posts. Seifer's chair sat at the edge of the dock itself, a bucket of bait at his side as he leaned forward with his elbow propped on his knee, his eyes disinterestedly following the ripples on the water's surface. Fuujin remained standing, her eyes never trailing from Seifer's back unless Raijin began howling about catching a fish, which would upset Seifer and force Fuujin to resort to painful tactics.

The morning hours passed by more quickly than Raijin remembered, but he was grateful if only for a quicker lunch since his stomach had been growling for nearly three hours already. "Seifer," Fuujin muttered in his indistinct, toneless way, Raijin glancing over his shoulder to see what the hold-up was.

"It's time to eat, ya know?" Raijin indicated heading back to the town with his head, Seifer either not hearing them or purposefully ignoring their words.

Seifer had gotten up from his chair and almost broken his fishing line from trying to reel in what was promising to be the biggest catch any of them had ever seen. "Damn. Help me out here!" Seifer snapped his head around to Fuujin and Raijin, the two quickly scrambling over to him before helping him.

"What the?! It's a GUY?!" Seifer exclaimed, the three of them pulling his soaked body from the sea. Fuujin's eyes widened at the sight, Raijin's head tilting to the side. How on earth had a man ended up floating in the sea and not managed to drown? It made no sense...

"He's a got a scar too!" Raijin pointed out, the man's scar heavier and slashed across one of his eyes. Fuujin rolled her eyes at the man's remark, her hand swiftly hitting the other on the back of the head. Raijin cried out at the pain, a hand instantly moving to rub the spot.

"Leave him," Fuujin murmured, Seifer's sharp, green eyes lifting to meet her own. Sure, Seifer couldn't very well be pegged a philanthropist, but leaving a clearly vulnerable man abandoned didn't sit well with him. Maybe the guilt from all his misadventures for Edea was catching up with him after all.

"We'll take him to Garden. I'm sure they'll patch him up there," Seifer instructed, Raijin and Fuujin both starting at Garden's mention. "Let's go," Seifer then hoisted the man up and over his shoulder, the man's weight heavy though not too much for Seifer to bear.

(POV Shift)

"So, you're telling us that you found this man drifting in the sea and somehow snagged your fishing hooks against his clothing?" Quistis's arms were crossed over her chest, an eyebrow lifted suspiciously.

"True," Fuujin answered concisely, her head moving in a solid, one-directional nod.

"It figures you wouldn't believe us. Even a year later, I'm still the 'big bad Seifer'," the blond sneered at his former instructor, Quistis's expression turning darker.

"That story is a little far-fetched, even for you, Seifer," Dr. Kadowaki finally appeared, the blond giving her an expectant look. "He's fine. I couldn't even detect that he'd had water in his lungs which is absolutely baffling. He should wake up sometime soon – he had virtually no injuries, apart from floating in the sea and being unconscious," the doctor explained, the group nodding before leaving the Infirmary.

"So, what's Garden up to these days? Still organizing search parties for your lost Commander?" Seifer asked, the mocking intent still present despite his wish that it wasn't. He didn't need people thinking he was worrying about Leonhart of all people, after all.

"That's none of your business, civilian," Quistis answered coolly, Seifer rolling his eyes. "When are you leaving?" Quistis then asked, Seifer's trademark smirk appearing on his lips.

"Who knows," Seifer answered with a nonchalant wave of his hand, Quistis sighing as the apparently reinstated Disciplinary Committee walked away, presumably to harass the members of the orphanage gang.

(POV Shift)

Despite all the turmoil and political unrest Spira had endured since Sin's appearance and eventual defeat (and also the defeat of Shuyin and Vegnagun), the ex-summoner Yuna had still managed to keep her private affairs just that – private. After the Youth League and New Yevon had for all intents and purposes been dissolved, and instead aggregated into a singular, governing body over all Spira, Yuna had somehow managed to evade the limelight. She visited Bevelle on an almost normal basis, if only to help retain unity within the government or offer bits of advice that Baralai and oftentimes Nooj took to heart.

Though, for most of her time, Yuna continued living in her childhood home on the island of Besaid. Lulu and Wakka were there as well, along with the rest of the small village and their new son, Vidina.

"Yuna?" Lulu's calm and caring voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts, her eyes lifting to meet Lulu's red ones. "Are you okay?" the black mage continued, a thoughtful expression in her eyes and a hand straying to her hip.

"Just fine," Yuna answered with a small smile, her hands clasping behind her back. "I think I'm going to take a walk to the beach," Yuna then informed her surrogate sister, the dark-haired woman nodding with a half smile.

"Be careful," Lulu uttered the warning, knowing full well Yuna could manage against any fiends on the island. She supposed it was just motherly instinct, now especially since the birth of Vidina, that forced those words from her lips.

"I will," Yuna promised, her smile widening as she took a few steps towards the outskirts of the village, Lulu watching as she went. Her thoughts inevitably drifted to her past journeys, the summoner wondering just what Rikku, Paine, and the rest of the 'Gullwings' were up to these days. The market for sphere hunters in Spira these days wasn't too bad; Leblanc and her Syndicate had dropped out of the race practically when they had returned from defeating Shuyin in the Farplane. After all, why would Nooj need any more spheres to spy on Bevelle if he could very well ask Baralai himself or search the old Yevon headquarter building?

Yuna chuckled lightly to herself, her eyes closing briefly before shaking her head clear of the thoughts. She hadn't heard from Leblanc in quite some time, though she didn't really let herself worry about it. Leblanc was more than capable of handling herself, and when she wasn't, Logos and Ormi were. Her bi-colored eyes lifted to the cascading waterfalls as her legs carried her over the bridges, a reminiscent smile still present on her lips.

If she tried very hard, she could almost imagine she was leaving to begin her pilgrimage again, with him at her side. She thought of him often, but couldn't help but feel somewhat lacking, as though he should still be by her side while he wasn't. Couldn't the fayth have done anything? She could feel the beginnings of tears form at the corners of her eyes, but she refused them passage down her cheeks as she finally made the final turn towards the beach, the bright blue sea greeting her happily it seemed. After walking to the edge of the water, Yuna surveyed the depths disinterestedly, her demeanor listless as she took a seat on the grainy sand.

She had so many memories of Besaid, and, she supposed, she had many more of the beautiful and picturesque isle to obtain.

(POV Shift)

_Huh? Is this the lifestream? Am I dead? _These questions and innumerable others plagued his mind as his body became heavy, the weight inevitably dragging his water-logged body down into the depths – of what, he couldn't very well say. _I feel strange...I didn't think you could feel anything after death._ The man continued to think, to dream. He wished to see so many people who had preceded him, but his eyes didn't want to open it seemed, and they didn't until he felt himself begin to choke.

His legs quickly found the way to the bottom, his head quickly breaking the surface before his lungs filled with air through gasping lips. Water? How had he gotten here? He had been dead! DEAD! Unless he was in the future or something, it shouldn't have been possible...

After shaking his head free of some water and draining his ears, bright blue eyes finally opened his vision hazy at first but finally regaining its lucidity. _Where am I? _He wondered, a gloved hand reaching up to rub at his forehead.

"Wh-who are you?" a bewildered voice asked a few feet away, blue eyes snapping up to view the speaker. He blinked at her once, trying to determine if her clothing really was so scant, but decided it didn't matter much to him after all.

"Ah, sorry. I'm Zack Fair," he told her with an ostentatious gesture of his arms, the brunette glancing at him warily. "And you are?" he continued, taking a few tentative steps towards the pretty girl.

"Yuna," she answered, still eying him warily. She had never heard of any 'Zack Fair', and certainly she had expected him to at least recognize her, or have heard of her now that he knew her name.

"Ah, that's a nice name," he commented sincerely, eyes finally scouring his surroundings for any sign of recognition. "Could you tell me where we are, Yuna?" Zack finally asked, a hand sheepishly massaging the back of his neck.

"We're in Besaid," she answered, not phased by the question. After all, since Sin had been defeated only a few years earlier, it was understandable that some people had yet to travel the world since they could now do so without fear of Sin.

_Besaid? _Zack's eyebrows furrowed at the name, the SOLDIER reaching into his pocket for his cell phone only to discover it no longer worked. _Guess it makes sense with all the water,_ Zack sighed, instantly deflated. "Could you tell me how to get to Midgar from here?" Zack then asked, finally making it to the beach. If nothing else, she could hopefully direct him the right way home.

Yuna's head tilted at the question; "I've traveled all over Spira, but I've never once heard of 'Midgar," Yuna informed him, her arms crossing over her chest. "Let's go to the village. Maybe Lulu could help," Yuna suggested, Zack smiling despite his disappointment.

"Sounds good," Zack agreed, his hand reaching behind him to be sure he at least had a weapon with which to defend himself.

"It's this way," Yuna then told him, leading him back towards the hidden cave and the town in general.

"So, uh, this island. How many people live here?" Zack finally couldn't stand the silence much longer, Yuna abruptly jarred from her thoughts.

"Besaid is the one of the smallest villages in Spira," Yuna offered with a small smile, her thoughts turning to the explanation she gave the blond blitzer a few years earlier. "Where are you from?" Yuna continued the conversation, honestly trying to be friendly and not as introverted as she felt.

"A backwater village myself – it's called Gongaga," Zack informed her, Yuna giving him a strange look.

"I've never heard of that either," Yuna bit her lip, the brunette's pace quickening as she turned at the top of the hill.

"Hey! It's not a big deal," Zack assured her, feeling a little flustered. "What the?!" Zack immediately stopped when he noticed a strange gel-like blob practically fall down on top of him from the sky, a bird and a wolf creeping up on the pair not long after.

"Fiends!" Yuna told Zack, her dual pistols at the ready.

"Fiends?" Zack reiterated the word, inwardly shrugging before grasping the hilt of his sword and pulling the blade from his back. _Where...where's the Buster sword?! _Zack didn't have much time to wonder before the bird attacked, the SOLDIER sidestepping just in time. The counterattack connected to the bird's chest, and with a cry it fell to the ground before erupting in a wave of pyreflies. He turned slightly to help Yuna when he noticed the wolf had already disappeared and she was currently filling the literal blob full of bullets.

It too eventually melted away into the ground, Yuna offering him a smile before putting her guns away again. "Those were fiends," Yuna told him, not offering much more in lieu of conversation before rushing down the hill towards the village.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zack called after her, a genuine smile gracing his lips for the first time that day.

(POV Shift)

Many days journey away in Bevelle, a certain government official sighed after leaving a mandatory meeting, a hand pushing away his silver bangs. "You seem tired," a teasing voice told him, Baralai's tired eyes lifting to the Al Bhed's.

"You would be too if you had to sit through meetings all day," Baralai threw back, Gippal shrugging halfheartedly.

"That's why Nooj deigned to have your position," Gippal chuckled, Baralai sighing again. "But, I guess out of the three of us, you're the best suited for the job," Gippal complimented offhandedly, his eyes roving around Baralai's quarters. "Nice digs though. If I were staying, I'd want a place like this," Gippal finally finished, Baralai looking at him expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" the overworked man asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nooj wanted me to check in. He would have come himself, but he said something strange had been happening in Mushroom Rock, and he was gonna check it out. And don't worry – he said Lucil's goin' with him," Gippal waved off his and Baralai's fears, the memory of Shuyin not a pleasant one.

"Sir Praetor!" a soldier interrupted the conversation, his attire that of an old warrior monk. "There has been a mysterious figure stalking up the Highbridge!"

Baralai's eyebrows furrowed as he and Gippal exchanged dubious looks, the Praetor turning back to the soldier. "What do you mean, a 'mysterious figure'?" Baralai finally asked, turning to view the man in a more authoritative manner.

"He was fully encased in armor, Sir! The likes of which we've never seen before! His sword was made from the same material as well," the soldier reported, Baralai crossing gazed with Gippal again.

"What's wrong with that?" Baralai then asked, not seeing the source for alarm the man seemed so intent on giving.

"When we stopped to question him, he had no idea where he was – couldn't tell me anything, Sir! Not your name, or the city's!" the soldier finally admitted, Baralai not breaking stride.

"What have you done with him?" Baralai continued, the soldier looking more nervous as time continued.

"We have him detained, Sir, but we have not harmed him in the least!" the soldier promised, Baralai sighing before sending the man away so he and Gippal could talk.

"What do you make of it?" Gippal asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know, though I suppose we should go greet our new 'guest'," Baralai admitted with a rueful smile, Gippal chuckling heartily before nodding.

"I'll come too," Gippal then offered, Baralai's smile turning more grateful and sincere.

(POV Shift)

"I have told you time and again, I have committed no crimes," the man in armor argued as Gippal and Baralai approached, the man sighing as his head fell into his hands.

"That's enough. We will speak with him now," Baralai interrupted, the few soldiers in the room with the armored man gasping before quickly leaving. "Who are you?" Baralai began neutrally, trying to keep his expression nonchalant.

"In another life, I was Judge Magister Gabranth, though I suppose I am now stripped of that title," the man answered almost ruefully, the name not familiar to either of the men in the room.

"How did you get here?" Gippal then asked, leaning a hand against the table.

"I do not know. I am supposed to be dead," the man then contended with a hoarse laugh. "This is not the world I am from, however. I assure you of that," Gabranth told them, Baralai and Gippal exchanging another look.

"Another world? Is that even possible?" Gippal murmured more to himself than to either of the others.

"You're the machina expert – you tell me," Baralai shot back with a grin, Gippal glaring at him mockingly. "Maybe you should start with what you remember last...," Baralai's voice trailed off as he pulled a chair up to the table, Gippal continuing to lean against the surface.

(POV Shift)

Blood. Death. Meteor. Mother. Sephiroth's thoughts were jumbled at best when he felt the world fall out from beneath his feet, his body seemingly sucked into some sort of vortex. Was this hell? He was sure he hadn't been afforded the capability of returning to the lifestream, not after being so infested with Jenova cells. He had nearly destroyed the planet, not once – but twice. He couldn't blame Gaia for not allowing him to return to the lifestream; he was, most likely, just a pollutant.

It came as quite a shock to the ex-General of SOLDIER to find that he had somehow retained his physical form, and was even on land if his bodily sensations were to be trusted. He could hear noises in the background – the laughter and running of children, the gossiping of women, the bartering of merchants, and even the strange, clucking sounds of some creature he was certain he had never heard before now. The strange feel of Jenova's mind control seemed to lessen as the haze covering his rational mind lifted, his logic finally operating as he pushed himself into an upright position, a hand moving to his right temple.

His eyes blinked open slowly, an unnatural green shining before disappearing beneath a veil of silvery gray. Wherever he had ended up Jenova had either no hold or she was dead forever. Personally, Sephiroth hoped for the latter. His eyes scoured over the landscape from his vantage point, the dirt a brownish-red beneath his fingertips. This was no place he recognized, though he hadn't really expected it to be either. If he were back on Gaia, Jenova would still be controlling him, or so he believed.

"Are you lost, mister?" a boy suddenly approached the intimidating SOLDIER, his piercing gaze lifting to the boy's curious one. Sephiroth remained quiet for a moment, trying to remember how to speak or even how to respond to such a question. True, he had no idea where he was or where he was going, but this boy seemed trustworthy enough...

"Where are we?" Sephiroth finally asked, the boy starting from the clipped tone Sephiroth had used.

"This is the Giza Plain! You might wanna head back to the city to avoid the Rains, though. We get nasty monsters out here when it rains...," the boy's voice trailed off, his smaller body shivering from the memory of the elementals. "You sure you aren't lost, mister?" the boy continued, Sephiroth certain he would be irritated by now if he weren't lost.

"Where is this city you spoke of?" Sephiroth then asked, trying his best to morph his tone into something more neutral, more nonchalant.

"Rabanastre. It's the capital of Dalmasca," the boy responded almost eagerly, pointing past Sephiroth's shoulder towards clear towers and signs of life in the distance. "I gotta go, mister! See ya around and good luck!" the boy waved, rushing off to a blinding rock for purposes Sephiroth didn't care to find out the meaning.

The journey to Rabanastre was a boring affair to say the least; what few monsters Sephiroth had encountered had easily bloodied themselves against the Masamune, the General almost lackadaisical in his execution. _Different world, same mediocre monsters_, Sephiroth sighed, the long blade disappearing with a flick of his wrist. No need to alert the townspeople he was armed and dangerous.

Though, considering Sephiroth's physical attributes, the SOLDIER found it difficult to pass through the gates into the city without being questioned. He could hear the whispers of people around him – some wondering if he was related to a Viera, whatever they were, if he was really an old man who had stumbled across some ancient type of magic, or even if he were a god. The last notion made him smirk.

(POV Shift)

"Your Highness," a courtier appeared before Queen Ashelia, a missive clutched in his hand as he bowed before her.

"Rise," Ashe instructed the man, almost bored. She loved being able to protect her people, but oftentimes the allure and danger of downtown Rabanastre sounded more intriguing than the supposed peace talks the diplomats could never agree upon, which, consequently, she was forced to sit through almost daily.

Despite her ascendance into power, Ashe didn't really have anyone on whom to rely, no one in whom to confide, and this left her feeling somewhat hollow despite her innate introversion. "You may go," the Queen then sent the man off with a mere flick of her wrist, the letter one from Larsa which no doubt promised they'd be seeing each other sometime soon.

After adjourning to her study, Ashe busied herself with opening the letter and reading its vague contents, her suspicions confirmed that Larsa and his bodyguards would be paying a visit to Rabanastre in the next week, if not a few days after that. She was glad for the company, though would never out-rightly say so. After releasing a silent sigh, Ashe allowed the paper to fall from her fingers to land on her desk, the large, polished piece of furniture amazingly clean despite how many papers she filed through daily while sitting there.

Taking a few steps away, Ashe approached the window overlooking the south side of Rabanastre, the Queen almost able to see the Giza Plains from where she stood. Were she younger or more irresponsible, Ashe would have journeyed from castle, alone, in search of something to alleviate this feeling that she was trapped in the castle – unable to go where she pleased, when she pleased, and with whom she pleased.

It was a part of castle etiquette, the rational part of her mind constantly reminded her, Ashe's face turning from the window. Hardly anyone in the kingdom knew her face, and she doubted anything urgent would come up from the hour or two she would plan to be gone... No. She couldn't...what would happen should a guard come to find her and not? The castle would be in an uproar and she would be severely reprimanded, or as close to being reprimanded as royalty is allowed to be by someone of lower rank. Steeling her resolve, Ashe silently moved from the study and moved to her private quarters, her eyes trained on her closet as slipped the wooden panels from place and into their hidden slots along the panels of the wall.

She slipped out of her clothing and back into the normal attire she wore for the duration of her journey with Vaan and the others, the material snug and fitting perfectly like a glove. After closing the closet doors before her, Ashe returned to her room, her eyes eventually landing on her old blade and shield.

More of a precaution then a necessity, Ashe grabbed both and placed them appropriately, the realization that she was doing something so _deviant _finally sinking in to her brain. She had never purposefully done something against the grain of propriety, unless one counted the way she received the throne of Dalmasca. Driving any anomalous thoughts away from her truant behavior, Ashe took a deep breath before heading out of her door and shutting it quietly behind her.

(POV Shift)

Sephiroth was grateful that this world somehow accepted the same currency he still had on his person, though had to fight the strange look that threatened to creep over his features when he first saw the merchant. He had never seen a creature walking on two legs before, let alone speaking or conducting business. "Thank you, dear boy. Have a safe journey!" the throaty and hoarse voice instructed Sephiroth, the SOLDIER nodding once before turning and leaving.

It would take some getting used to, but Sephiroth could adjust to this new, obscure lifestyle. Admittedly, it was nice not to have people stop and gawk at him or beg him for his autograph. The spotlight was never something Sephiroth had wanted, even if the reputation had been. After all, he had been primed for his fighting position among ShinRa and SOLDIER and nobody in that world had forgotten it, of that Sephiroth was grimly sure.

The silver-haired man had no idea what 'Technicks' were, and decided against purchasing any when he passed the shop, the merchant calling after him that 'he'd be sorry.' Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the Bangaa before continuing down the curving way, his eyes resting on something called the 'Sandsea.' Deciding it was worth a quick perusal, Sephiroth stepped inside the bar's doors, the atmosphere not as drunken and rundown as he had come to expect from bars in general.

His eyes drifted from the balcony at the top of the steps around the rest of the bars, his silver eyes finally spying the notice board and approaching. So, it seems he could make gil here after all. He now knew where to make easy money, and it made him feel a bit more at ease in this new world.

(POV Shift)

What was she doing out of the castle? She hadn't thought going to the Sandsea for one mere drink was going to be giving her such a headache in the process. But, as luck would have it, a group of men high on the blood of their latest hunt had come into the Sandsea quite noisily, Ashe trying to blend into the woodwork as they stumbled to the bar and ordered whatever drinks they did order.

"What's a pretty lady like you doin' all by yer lonesome?" one of the men asked, his hand propped on the table as he gave her a crooked smile.

Ashe pointedly ignored the man's remarks and instead took another sip of her drink, the man chuckling heartily instead of being dissuaded from talking to her. A certain silver-haired man heard the conversation a few feet away, but knew better than to involve himself; he only hoped the barkeep or other patrons of the bar would be able to drive the rowdy group of men away should they cause too much of a ruckus.

"Mind if I sit here?" the man then asked, not waiting for an answer before planting himself into the chair across from Ashe. "You know, we just bagged this big sucker in the Dalmasca Westersand...," the man began, Ashe 'hmph'ing audibly.

"You needed five men to take down what, pray tell? Perhaps a distant relative of the Pylraster," Ashe commented offhandedly, the man's eyes widening. "I waste no time with insignificant, pigheaded, or egotistical megalomaniacs who only deem my time worth something because he's drunk or celebrating something which is mediocre at best," Ashe's words cut him down to size, her sharp gaze almost cutting him physically as she looked up at him.

"You bitch! I wasn't gonna do this but-"

"I apologize for my tardiness," Sephiroth had intervened at the last moment, Ashe looking only somewhat startled before smothering the expression with disdain.

"See that it doesn't happen again," she told him icily, her cold gaze moving to the man and expecting him to leave immediately. He did so, though only after some fierce coaxing from his comrades. "I suppose I should thank you," Ashe murmured quietly, her gaze levelly on Sephiroth's own.

"May I?" Sephiroth finally asked, indicating the chair across from the Queen.

"By all means," she agreed, inclining her head.

(POV Shift)

"Who do ya suppose he is?" "Did you see that sword on his back? How could he possibly lift it all by himself?" "Poor lad. Probably was drugged by some noble in Archades and then thrown down here."

The man in question woke to the sounds of the many whispers, his head heavy as he physically strained to push himself into an upright position, many onlookers taking this time to leave the man in peace. A low groan filtered from his lips as his eyes opened, a startling blue peering from beneath dark eyelashes. "Where...am I?" the man finally sounded out his voice, the deep and clearly masculine voice slightly raspy from an extended period of disuse.

"You're in Old Archades, sonny," a broken-down and bloated creature responded to the man's question, those same blue eyes traveling to land on the intelligent being. He had seen many things in his day, but something that spoke and looked as it did were not amongst the many oddities.

"Archades?" the man repeated, the other being nodding. "I'm afraid I've never heard of it," the man continued, the other looking at him with a disbelieving expression.

"What's yer name?" the other finally asked, the blue-eyed man looking questioningly back at him.

"Angeal. Angeal Hewley," he responded, the name supposedly not registering on the thing's face. So, he wasn't in his home world after all...not unless this was a particularly cruel joke played on him by ShinRa. "Might you be able to tell me where to speak to some form of law enforcement?" Angeal then asked, the thing chuckling cynically before gesturing over Angeal's shoulder.

"That there is the _law enforcement_," the thing snorted, Angeal's features hardening when he noticed two of the officials physically beating one of the locals, the man's hands trying to shield his head as the other two assaulted him, fists and well-aimed kicks continuing the onslaught.

"Enough! What has this man done to deserve such a beating?" Angeal finally intervened, the official stopping their assault long enough to view Angeal.

"Stay out of this, peasant! This man stole from us, that he did!" they explained, a few onlookers gasping and turning their face away from the scene before Angeal physically stopped the next blow.

"If what you say is true, then should not this man be tried first before being punished?" Angeal tried to reason quietly, the man's hopeful expression locking onto Angeal's face with wonder. The guards quickly shoved the thief away, their gazes solely on the SOLDIER now.

"You trying to start something, peasant?" one of them sneered in his direction, Angeal's well-muscled arms crossing over his chest. "We might just have to take you in for questioning. That what you want?" the man continued, thinking himself intimidating. Before Angeal could respond to the facetious question, however, another large group of men came to their aid, a cry of 'Seize Him!' quickly piercing the air.

The SOLDIER allowed himself to get captured, if only to find out more information about this 'Archades' and find out the extent of power this world had. Not that he had ShinRa to report to, but he too was curious considering his new surroundings. His hands were bound behind his back and perhaps five officials carried his sword to the side of the room they had led him into, the walls sparsely decorated. "Alert Judge Magister Gabranth about this one...he may be interested in the sword," the captain whispered to one of his subordinates, the man nodding once before rushing off towards the palace.

"Who are you? And what is your business here in Archades?" a man Angeal dubbed as the Interrogator finally appeared in the room, Angeal looking over his armored exterior coolly. "Answer the question, dammit!" the man then demanded suddenly, Angeal's eyebrow raising almost defiantly.

He didn't know what he was doing in Archades, or how he had gotten there either. Zack had killed him last he checked, and he most certainly hadn't been revived on Gaia – the presence of that _creature_ had assured him of that. The only thing he could offer was his name, and he didn't care to become well-known here as he had back in his ShinRa days. So, in order to keep obscurity, Angeal kept quiet while the man continued to quietly implode, the man almost approaching Angeal before another entered the room. "Judge Magister Gabranth! Had I known of your arrival, surely I would have escorted this trash from the room...," the man continued basically groveling at the clearly more important official, this man's armor far heavier and capable of handling a beating than those worn by ordinary soldiers.

"Leave us, Lieutenant," the man ordered quietly, his tone clearly in charge as the man scurried away from sight. "You are?" the man then asked, his stance not betraying much about him. Angeal found this odd; had the man been cocky and confident, his steps would have been wider, more self-assured. Perhaps they were not so different underneath all the armor.

"Angeal," he finally answered tentatively, the armored man's head tilting to the side slightly.

"Gabranth," the other murmured in response, his arms lifting and gesturing to the large blade leaning against the wall. "What is that?" he finally asked his curiosity quite obvious from his tone.

A small smile twinged at the side of Angeal's lips before he responded; "The Buster sword, though I try to use it as little as possible," Angeal explained, the man's gaze back on him and understandably so. "Use wears down the blade," Angeal supplied, Gabranth's head nodding in understanding.

"I have never seen anything like it," Gabranth then commented, taking a few steps closer and examining the blade, his hands lifting the heavy helmet from his head. "However. I heard you were stirring up trouble in Old Archades," the man's blond head turned to Angeal, his eyes drawn together in what seemed to be his study of Angeal.

"You might want to find more reliable guards," Angeal then murmured with a slight chuckle, Gabranth's eyes narrowing even further in a tacit question to Angeal's remark. "They were beating a defenseless civilian. I could hardly stand by and do nothing," Angeal explained concisely, Gabranth's lips forming a thin line.

"I see. I thank you for bringing this to my attention," Gabranth then nodded his head in a curt thank you, Angeal inclining his head in response.

"Am I free to go?" Angeal then asked with a sly smile, Gabranth taken aback for a mere second before regaining his bearings.

"Where are you to go?" Gabranth then asked somewhat curiously, Angeal's face falling at the question. He hadn't thought about where...just wanted to wander and see where the road led him... "I was planning a trip to Dalmasca. Would you be interested?" Gabranth wondered aloud, trying to gauge the reaction he was to receive.

"Perhaps," Angeal answered vaguely, uncertain of whether he wanted to travel with this man or alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, any Final Fantasy characters, worlds, plot devices, etc. For any additional warnings or questions of spoilers, please refer to the beginning of chapter 1.

This chapter was beta-read by the lovely, Sephie4 and, as always, reviews are encouraged and appreciated : )

(Chapter 2)

Bright, blue eyes blinked open blearily, a tired groan leaving the same man's lips as he tossed and turned on an uncomfortable mattress, his face contorting before his eyes opened completely. No sun graced the room in which he awoke, the only visible contraption some sort of mechanical device that no doubt was the source of his slumber for who knows how long. Lithe, muscular arms pushed himself into a sitting position, his glowing eyes roving around the room in an attempt to gain some sort of bearings and determine if another sign of life was present.

His eyebrows narrowed when he couldn't hear anything, the man finally moving his legs over the side of the bed and pushing himself to stand on his own two feet. His balance was precarious at first, an arm reaching out to steady himself before moving towards the console. His quick fingers made reaching the inner workings of the hard drive child's play, his hand in computer hacking an obviously experienced one. His eyes scanned over the documents quickly, the man trying to gain some type of knowledge before his captors found him again, though by the sounds of the facility itself, that wouldn't be soon at all.

Several hours of exhaustive research later, the man found himself wandering into the corridor outside of his small room, not even monsters lurking in the shadows as he continued to what he hoped was the exit. This facility had been a part of the DEEPGROUND Research Facility, one used frequently by high-ranking officials of the Tsviets, or the elite of DEEPGROUND. The research concerning him had mysteriously been deleted from the mainframe, though the man supposed some frightened scientist had hidden the archive of data so an outside source would be unable to find it, in which case he may never truly know his purpose if the state of the facility were anything to go by in lieu of the entire organization itself.

His footsteps led him up a half-collapsed staircase, the metallic structure barely sufficing to safely transport him to the floor above before outright collapsing under his weight. Scowling at the poor craftsmanship, the man continued down the new corridor, a few stray rays of light meeting his eyes from one of the doorways. Excited at the opportunity to leave, the man hurriedly kicked the door in, a vast and undecorated lobby greeting his eyes, along with the front door which had obviously seen better days.

Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, the man finally made his way to the outside world, no other human being in sight. He sighed irritatedly, a hand pushing through his bangs before he continued toward what he hoped to be civilization. The few people he passed on the way gave him strange and oftentimes awe-filled looks, the arrogant man smirking in the person's direction before continuing on his way.

He was famous everywhere – let the people look, it didn't detract from him anything. If he had cared to look beyond their initial awe and fear-filled gazes, he also would have seen confusion. Hadn't he supposedly died years ago?

Finally realizing he still had his cell phone on his person, the redhead deftly flipped the device out of his pocket and opened his phone book. "Calling Angeal Hewley," the mechanical voice informed him, the line cutting off before even ringing. "The number you are calling is no longer in service. Please check your number and dial again," the polite voice of a woman informed him, a scowl forming on his lips. Shuffling through the list again, he highlighted his next choice before hitting the Enter button again, the same irritating woman informing him that Sephiroth too was unavailable.

He only realized a few moments later that Zack had...killed Angeal before attempting to kill him as well. But then, where was Zack? And where was Sephiroth too? Was he still directing the ShinRa troops and being the infuriating hero as usual? Genesis scowled at the thought, the redhead clearly trying to suppress his envy and failing miserably in the process. Closing his eyes and breathing in a deep breath, Genesis opened his eyes again, this time intent on finding out what became of his SOLDIER friends, or what he closely equated with friends at the very least.

In order to find them, Genesis figured he'd head to ShinRa headquarters located in Midgar; even if for some reason he didn't find either of them there, at least he would know where to look. His irritation, however, began to grow as he continued to wander. He never thought to ask for directions, and probably wouldn't have anyway if he had. After stumbling across something unforeseen in his path, Genesis easily retained his balance, his eyes fixed into a glare before noticing the strange placement of objects, the familiar feeling of the place he currently stood. Had this...had this veritable pile of rubble been Midgar at some point? The thought was ludicrous, Genesis knew, but he couldn't shake the feeling from emanating through him. What on Gaia had happened for such thorough destruction of Midgar to have taken place? Genesis entertained the notion that Sephiroth had turned on ShinRa, a smirk coming unbidden to his lips as he quickly dismissed the idea. Hojo kept Sephiroth on a short leash, he knew, and there was hardly anything that happened to the General without the knowledge and consent of the Head Scientist.

"Yes, yes. Let's try to clear the rubble free of this building before starting on that block," a voice spoke in what appeared to be a helpful tone, Genesis instinctively moving closer. The man Genesis saw giving orders had been a man working at ShinRa, he remembered. He couldn't recall the dark-haired man's name, but he had seen him walking with Scarlet and the President many a time. Genesis guessed the man was heading the effort to rebuild Midgar, or at least clean up the ruins so ShinRa, if it still existed, could turn it all into a giant memorial or museum.

"Are you leaving now, Sir?" a female voice asked after the man finished giving orders, this question clearly catching him off guard as it took him a few moments to answer.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'll be in Edge, so if you need anything at all, let me know," the man informed her, the woman nodding before looking to the other members of the clean-up crew.

_Edge?_ Genesis wondered, never having remembered a town called Edge anywhere. _Perhaps it had been constructed after Midgar had been destroyed,_ Genesis reasoned, deciding that was a plausible reason and barely having enough time to follow the man, albeit discreetly.

(POV Shift)

"Vincent," his companion murmured, the dark-haired man turning to her with a questioning look in his red eyes. "We are going to Edge, correct?" the girl continued, Vincent nodding before turning back to what he had previously been attending to. "We should waste no time. I doubt anyone knows about the deterioration," Shelke's voice continued, Vincent sighing almost inaudibly.

They had decided to travel back to Edge even before the whole fiasco concerning the lifestream had arisen; that complication seemed little more than a side benefit now. Nothing could ever be left alone; it seemed like he and Cloud and all the others would always be swept up in some chaos. Maybe he had been better off staying in that coffin those few years ago. Of course he didn't mean it, but sometimes it was tempting not to have any responsibility at all...

"Vincent," Shelke's atonal voice was practically a warning against such thoughts, the dark man nearly chuckling despite himself. "Did Cloud alert you to their newest visitor?" Shelke then tried at making conversation, Vincent's features hardly shifting at all despite his shock at the statement.

"No, he didn't. What of it?" Vincent then asked, slightly intrigued. It wasn't every day they picked someone up off the streets without good reason, though, Vincent reasoned, Cloud did.

"They know nothing about him. He has yet to awaken," Shelke informed him, their pace increasing. "But I suppose we'll know more when we arrive," she smiled mysteriously, her eyes unfathomable.

(POV Shift)

Cloud had stayed awake the entire night, blue eyes never leaving the stranger's face for but a few, brief seconds. From what Cloud could gather, the man was himself a warrior, a young one, but not much younger than the blond himself. He hadn't bothered to remove any clothing which may have encumbered the brunet during sleep, figuring it would help the man to be more at ease when first waking up. His curiosity concerning the man's choice of weapon grated on his nerves more than he cared to admit, his eyes straying to the corner of the room a couple times when his concentration was beginning to drift.

The blond only noticed the time when he saw the first signs of sun at he horizon, his eyes mechanically drawing back to the unconscious man. He had been unconscious for the entire night, not counting how long he had been in the alley before Denzel and Marlene had found him. Cloud shifted in his chair slightly, the action causing hardly any noise in itself but somehow jarring the brunet from his sleep, dreary blue-gray eyes blinking open. Cloud straightened in his chair when he noticed the man stir, his eyes quietly inquisitive as he allowed the man to gain some semblance of normalcy.

After realizing he was not somewhere he recognized, those blue-gray eyes snapped to attention and turned instantly to Cloud, tacitly demanding some type of explanation. The blond merely shrugged his shoulders, unsure how the man had come to be in the alleyway and not about to take the blame for something that clearly was not his fault. "Who are you?" the brunet finally asked, his voice almost hoarse from lack of use.

"Cloud," the blond answered in a neutral tone, almost expecting the man to gape at him and his supposedly heroic reputation. He found himself slightly surprised, however, when the brunet only seemed to digest the information, his eyes moving back towards his lap as he gathered his thoughts.

"Where are we?" the brunet finally lifted his gaze to the blond again, realizing he meant no harm. After all, what good would it have done for would-be attackers to wait until the victim had awoken already?

"Edge," Cloud answered concisely, the brunet's brow furrowing at the answer. "You're not from around here, are you?" the blond finally asked, noticing the man's obviously questionably look.

"No," the brunet answered quietly, still quietly processing the information Cloud wagered. "I don't suppose Balamb is nearby," the brunet then looked up at Cloud, his lips pulled into a thin line and his eyes set as if in hard stone.

Cloud shook his head at the question, never having even heard of the city, if it was a city, before. "Oh, you're awake," Tifa's voice sounded from the doorway, both reticent men turning in her direction. "How are you feeling?" Tifa smiled at the newcomer while drawing closer, her brown eyes almost motherly as the brunet averted her gaze.

"I'm fine," the brunet insisted, turning to place his feet flat on the floor. "I'd like to look at a map, if you have one," he then requested, Tifa blinking owlishly a moment before processing the request.

"Sure. I should have an old one lying around here somewhere...," Tifa's voice trailed off as she traipsed back to the door, her head turning around at the last second. "You should take him downstairs. Breakfast is ready," Tifa told Cloud before disappearing into the hallway, the blond repressing a sigh.

"Squall," the brunet murmured without precedent, his gloved fingertips intertwining over his lap before he pushed himself to his feet.

Cloud inclined his head in a gesture of understanding, moving to stand and show Squall the way to the first floor. "There you are, Spike! I wondered where the hell you were," a familiar and gruff voice greeted the blond, Yuffie turning to the blond with a grin.

"Hey! No fair hiding the new guy! We wanna meet him too ya know," Yuffie reprimanded Cloud lightly, Cloud almost rolling his eyes but somehow staving off the urge. A brown eyebrow lifted casually at the exchange, the actions reminding him of his own group to a point. "I'm Yuffie," the ninja practically pushed the blond out of the way and extended her hand to Squall, the brunet not sure whether to find her amusing or irritating.

"Squall," he answered, slowly meeting the handshake which Yuffie gave enthusiastically.

"Heh, you managed to find the one guy probably more quiet than you, Spiky!" Barret laughed heartily, Tifa finally appearing in the doorway with a rolled up piece of parchment Squall assumed was the map.

"It's a little dated, but it was the best I could find,"Tifa handed over the paper to Squall, the SeeD inclining his head as a tacit thank you. "Oh, and I'm Tifa by the way. This is my bar," she announced, gesturing to the open space.

"Thank you," Squall murmured, not paying much attention to the rest of Tifa's words as he stumbled to a free stool at the bar and unraveled the map with precision. He needed to at least become acquainted with this world, and try to find a way back to his own. The latter would probably be impossible, but he had to try. He didn't want to worry everyone with Garden and Rinoa, and a small part of him acknowledged that he missed them all in a strange way. The only reason he hadn't completely lost his cool yet was due to the capable hands the Garden was left in; Quistis and Xu would manage things, and Zell, Selphie, and Irvine would all be mature and adult enough to handle his disappearance. Worry for Rinoa popped up in the back of his mind as his eyes scanned the frayed piece of paper, the brunet quickly quashing it before it had a chance to augment.

As he suspected, Squall didn't recognize any of the cities on the map Tifa had given him; even the land masses themselves were unfamiliar. He could only conclude Ultimecia had somehow transported him into another dimension, though he could have done far worse in finding allies so quickly. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Yuffie all seemed to share a bond of some sort; Squall realized they probably had had their own share of battles and 'Ultimecia's, and as such was more than grateful. These people were probably the closest things to friends he would ever make away from his home.

"Are you all right?" Tifa peered at him from behind the counter, Squall's expression changing from startled to content in mere moments.

"I don't recognize any of these places," Squall evaded the question rather effectively, the statement not coming as any surprise to Tifa or Cloud but throwing Yuffie and Barret for a loop.

"Wha'd you say?!" Barret reeled, Yuffie's eyes wide and in seeming amazement. Squall winced slightly from the implicative question, Cloud appearing to place a placating hand on the gun-armed man's shoulder.

"You seem pretty calm for somebody who just showed up in another world!" Yuffie then pointed out, a gloved hand running over his face before trying to think of some answer that wouldn't make him seem like an emotionless bastard.

"Freaking out won't help me regardless of how strange the situation is," Squall finally murmured, a sigh quickly following his words. "With any luck, I'll make it back there anyway," the brunet finally added, the corners of his lips barely pulling upward in direction. Tifa was clearly unsettled by the revelation, her weight shifting from one foot to the other.

The rest of the group didn't have much time to talk about Squall and his predicament before another made his presence known, his eyes widening slightly when he noticed that Tifa and Cloud had a visitor. "Ah, my apologies. Had I know you had company, I would have knocked," Reeve told them with a halfhearted smile, Squall looking toward the man almost curiously.

"What are you doing here, Reeve?" Cloud then asked, Reeve taking a few steps closer to the bar.

"Rufus sent me as the head of the 'excavation' teams today," Reeve explained, Barret and Yuffie shifting to view their old ally.

"Have you heard from Vincent or Cid lately?" Cloud then continued, Reeve shaking his head.

"I haven't seen Vincent since the Chaos fiasco, and Cid is still in Rocket Town to my knowledge," the man informed them, Tifa sighing behind the bar. She had been one of the major proponents of the entire group staying together, but that theory had inevitably crumbled when Vincent had disappeared, Cid had fled back to Rocket Town to tinker on more machines, and even Yuffie returned to Wutai briefly. Cloud merely nodded at the information, Squall's eyes falling back to the map, the Commander of SeeD visibly making an effort to memorize the names of the towns in hopes to not appear too ignorant. "So, who is your visitor?" Reeve then asked, his eyes falling on Squall's form.

"His name's Squall," Yuffie answered, the ninja eagerly wanting to contribute more to his description but unable to do so. She would find out more about him later if it killed her!

"It's nice to meet you, Squall," Reeve inclined his head at the brunet, the SeeD inclining his head in a tacit greeting. "However, I should probably go back to check on production. These workers are absent-minded at best, though I must not look a gift horse in the mouth. After all, they are all mere volunteers," Reeve tried to add some levity to the heavy bar atmosphere, his words apparently falling on deaf ears except for Yuffie, whose laugh was weak and met with more silence.

All eyes moved to the doorway when gunshots sounded outside the bar, Cloud's feet already moving past Reeve to see what on earth was going on outside.

(POV Shift)

Rinoa continued to sit disinterestedly on the edge of the Quad, her feet swinging back and forth in a repetitive motion. It had been more than a year since the defeat of Ultimecia, and consequently more than a year since she had last seen Squall Leonhart. She had yet to actually leave the safety of Balamb Garden and travel back to Timber or wherever she had in mind, but whenever she made plans to it felt as though she were running away from her problems, and she realized they would never go away in that manner.

The remnants of the orphanage gang, minus Seifer, had still been around to talk to and confide in during Squall's prolonged absence, and Rinoa hadn't neglected to ask Edea and even Ellone for help in locating her Knight, but to no avail. And so, here the worthless-feeling sorceress sat, her hands folded in her lap as she tried to overcome her strange fear of leaving Balamb and returning to the revolution she had instigated in Timber. "You seem glum," Irvine interceded, the brunette glancing up at the gunslinger with a smile.

"Just thinking," she reported, pushing herself to her feet.

"Uh-oh. Are you sure Squall didn't rub off on you?" Irvine asked her facetiously, her lips twisting into a disapproving look before she promptly hit him on the shoulder. "Sorry, sorry. You just seem to be doing a lot more of that lately," Irvine's hands were lifted in mock defeat, the sorceress's hand moving to her hip.

"I'm not brooding! I do talk to everyone, don't I?" Rinoa pointed out, the difference between she and Squall as clear as night and day. "Sorry," Rinoa finally relented, realizing she came off a little strong. "I'm just still...worried about him is all," she admitted, Irvine's lips forming a small frown before he reached out a hand and steadied it on her shoulder.

"We all miss him, Rin. But I'm sure we'll see him again. It's like Sefie always says – we just gotta have hope!" Irvine finished, his hand moving from Rinoa's shoulder to instead make a swooshing gesture with his hands. "Anyway, I was just on my way to the infirmary. I hear that guy Seifer dragged from Balamb finally woke up," Irvine told her, the brunette's eyes lifting to Irvine's and widening slightly.

"Sure, let's go," Rinoa agreed, the two rushing away from the Quad and turning right towards the infirmary hallway.

"Hey you two!" Quistis called from the staircase, the interim headmaster descending the few stairs from the elevator. "I suppose you're also here to see him?" the blonde asked, her weight shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yes ma'am," Irvine nodded, Quistis nodding in response before gesturing that they all should continue.

"Sir, please. You need to relax and lay back down. We're still not sure...," the trio could hear Dr. Kadowaki's voice from outside the facility, a man's gruff voice answering her nothing less than politely, however abrupt.

"I don't have time to be wasting away in a doctor's care," the man informed her, the trio unable to wait any longer and bounding into the room.

"Ah, Quistis, am I glad to see you," Kadowaki looked visibly relieved, the temporary headmistress sighing before moving forward.

"What seems to be the problem?" the blonde asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He insists on leaving," Dr. Kadowaki answered simply, the man in red looking through a narrowed eye at Quistis.

"Where will you go?" Quistis directed the question at him, the man merely blinking at the inquiry before seeming to form an answer.

"Home," he answered vaguely, Quistis's lips pursing.

"And just where is that? Which city?" Quistis pressed, the man's features souring.

"That is none of your concern, Miss," he answered, pushing past Quistis to meet face-to-face with a trying-to-be-intimidating Irvine, the gunslinger's chest puffed out masculinely.

"Please, sir. What's your hurry?" Rinoa asked from behind Irvine, her head peaking around the sniper's shoulder and shooting the scarred man a benign smile.

The man didn't react right away, his facial features remaining stoic until they finally softened. "I apologize," he murmured, turning back to Quistis. "I suppose I am accustomed to always being on the move, I oftentimes forget that was practically another lifetime," the man then released a few chuckles, all other occupants in the room looking questioningly at the man. "Call me Auron," he instructed casually, hoping to set the others more at ease. "Where is this place?" Auron finally asked, his head tilting as he surveyed the area with interest.

"This is the Balamb Garden Infirmary," Dr. Kadowaki informed him proudly, Auron's eyebrow arching.

"Garden? Where plants grow?" Auron asked with a hint of sarcasm, Quistis's eyes rolling.

"You must not be from around here, Auron," Rinoa spoke up, her steps taking a detour around Irvine so the older man could more easily see her as she continued. "Garden trains SeeDs, elite mercenaries," Rinoa explained, a look of comprehension dawning across the guardian's features.

"I am Quistis Trepe, stand-in commander of SeeD," she introduced herself, Auron not thoroughly convinced.

"Commander," another female voice appeared in the doorway, Quistis's blue eyes immediately finding the dark-haired woman.

"What's the matter, Xu?" Quistis asked, suddenly at attention.

"We received word not long ago from Esthar. President Loire has been trying to contact you for almost an hour now. Can you spare him some time?" Xu asked, Quistis looking shocked before recovering face and nodding.

"If you'll excuse me, Rinoa and Irvine would be more than happy to show you around the Garden, if you wish," Quistis bid Auron a small smile and dipped her head as she walked past him and towards Xu, the two leaving together in stride.

(POV Shift)

"Laguna?" Kiros opened the door into the President's office, the man somewhat jumpy as he looked up from his stack of paperwork to Kiros. "She's awake now, if you want to see her," Kiros explained, Laguna bumping his desk and almost knocking over all the papers in the process. "She isn't going anywhere," Kiros then added with a chuckle, his lips forming a small smirk. "Next your leg will be cramping up," Kiros remarked with a sardonic grin, Laguna throwing a halfhearted glare at the man.

"Where's Ward?" Laguna finally spoke, Kiros finally sobering.

"On his way to the medical bay, if he isn't there already," Kiros responded, Laguna nodding.

"Then let's go," Laguna walked past Kiros into the hallway, his strides fast and decisive. Kiros didn't find it difficult to keep up, and soon found himself beside Laguna inside the medical bay, a curtain drawn and shielding the girl from both of them. "Does Odine know?" Laguna turned to Kiros, the darker man shaking his head.

"Not yet. We figured we'd give you a chance to talk to her before letting Odine anywhere near her," Kiros informed the president, Laguna sighing in response.

"Let's go," Laguna finally resolved, taking a deep breath before pushing the curtain to the side, Ward silently standing at the side while the brunette tried in vain to speak to him. "I'm afraid Ward can't speak anymore," Laguna explained, the girl turning to him a soft smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she turned to the large man with a frown, her green eyes glowing with motherly concern. "Then could you tell me where we are?" the girl then asked a bit sheepishly, Laguna blushing despite himself.

"You're in the medical bay of the governmental offices in Esthar," Kiros spoke from Laguna's side, the girl's head tilting to the side at the answer.

"Esthar?" the girl repeated, the name seemingly unfamiliar. "Is that anywhere near Midgar?" the girl continued, the three men glancing at each other briefly.

"I'm afraid even I have never heard of such a place," Laguna confessed, the girl not visibly excited by the information.

"I see," her expression turned serious, her gaze drifting to her lap as she supposedly lost herself in thought. After releasing a deep breath, she turned her gaze back to Laguna, a blinding smile on her lips. "I believe that I have been sent here to help you," she murmured, the three exchanging glances yet again.

"Help us with what, exactly?" Laguna asked curiously, wondering if it had anything to do with Squall's disappearance.

"I don't know," she answered easily, her smile still mysterious and heartwarming. "Perhaps something involving both worlds is happening," she murmured, Laguna's eyes widening.

"Both worlds?" Laguna was even more curious now, the girl nodding.

"I'm not from this world; how else do you explain my appearance here in a government facility of all places?" she asked with a chuckle, the girl making a very good point. "Oh, and please call me Aerith," she insisted, the men nodding.

"President Laguna Loire, at your service," Laguna dipped his head and upper torso in a makeshift bow, Kiros's elbow hitting him in the ribs with a roll of his eyes. Aerith giggled once or twice but consciously made an effort to retain her laughter at both man's antics, her green eyes roving over to the man standing beside Laguna.

"Kiros," he answered concisely, Aerith nodding her understanding. "I apologize for the abrupt ending, but I do believe Laguna has scheduled a conference call with Balamb," Kiros's arms were crossed over his chest, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"Damn, I forgot all about it," Laguna cursed quietly, Kiros rolling his eyes before turning his gaze onto Aerith.

"Would you like to ask some questions? I'm sure you're curious about our world," Kiros then stated, Aerith giggling some more before nodding.

"That would be lovely," she divulged, Kiros nodding again before ushering Laguna out of the room.

(POV Shift)

"So, you fight fiends often?" Zack asked as he and Yuna continued toward Besaid Village, Yuna chuckling before nodding.

"Fiends aren't anything new, and it doesn't seem like they're going away anytime soon," Yuna answered somewhat dismally, Zack inwardly hitting his palm to his forehead.

"Sorry," Zack replied sheepishly, Yuna smiling despite her earlier tone.

"It's not your fault," she answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders, the two finally making it to the outskirts of the town.

"Your village...isn't very big," Zack commented offhandedly, Yuna's lips twisting into something between a smile and a line.

"Up until three years ago, Sin ravaged Spira, and towns weren't usually able to get bigger than this," Yuna answered with a small frown, her memories of the pilgrimage to Zanarkand the forefront in her mind.

Zack couldn't decide whether to feel guilty for bringing up painful memories or curious to find out more about Sin and Spira; the former won. "Sorry. I seem to be reminding you of painful memories," Zack apologized, Yuna's smile finding her face again.

"It's okay. It's over now," she responded, Lulu peeking out of her hut to view the two as they entered the village.

"Hey, Yuna! Who's your friend, huh?" Wakka interceded the two before Lulu could, the redhead tilting his head at the new visitor.

"This is Zack, Wakka," Yuna motioned to the ex-SOLDIER with an up turned palm, her bi-colored eyes finding Zack's before continuing. "Zack, this is Wakka," she concluded her introductions, the blitzer smiling unabashedly at the other young man.

"How'd you get here, eh? You have an airship?" Wakka asked curiously, Zack unsure of how to respond. He couldn't very well tell this man he had somehow appeared on Besaid Beach...

"What are you doing?" Lulu was suddenly at the redhead's side, her disapproving eyes roving over to his face. "I thought you were taking Vidina to blitzball practice with you," Lulu continued, Zack shooting Yuna a baffled look when she mentioned blitzball.

"He's fine, Lu! Datto and the guys are watching him for me. We needed another ball for practice, so I came back to the village to get one, ya?" Wakka defended himself, Lulu still unconvinced but not about to embarrass her husband further.

"Of course. Don't let us stop you then," she ushered him away, the redhead looking back towards the three before heading back to the base of the hill just outside of the village. "And you are?" Lulu's piercing gaze finally descended onto Zack, the ex-SOLDIER turning away before Yuna gave him a sorry smile.

"He appeared on the beach, Lulu," Yuna told her, her shoulders shrugging slightly. "I couldn't leave him there," Yuna then continued, Lulu's lips pursed as she nodded.

"Of course," Lulu murmured, her gaze softening before she turned away from the pair. "Perhaps we should contact Rikku and the others?" Lulu asked before walking away, a look of realization coming over Yuna's features.

"I'm sure they'd love to visit; they haven't been back to Besaid in such a long while," Yuna readily agreed, the brunette's smile far more sincere to Zack's eyes. "I'll use the commsphere," Yuna then informed Lulu, the brunette's smile turned towards Zack before she walked towards Lulu and Wakka's hut and the aptly-placed communication device.

Zack's eyes stayed on Yuna even after she bent down to activate the commsphere, her arms holding her knees once the device began to connect. "What are you doing here?" Lulu finally broke the silence, startled blue eyes meeting guarded red ones.

"I...don't really know," Zack answered sheepishly, Lulu's eyebrow raising in mild irritation.

"Is it safe to assume you will not always remain here?" Lulu pressed forward in her line of thinking, Zack not really understanding the need for the questions in the first place. Zack didn't answer right away, the dark-haired SOLDIER confused beyond belief and even being grilled for it. "I apologize. Yuna...she's lost many important people in her life, and I don't want to see her go through it ever again," Lulu explained vaguely, Zack taken aback by her reasoning.

_ She's just trying to shield Yuna,_ Zack realized moments later, a small smile gracing his lips. He could understand the need to protect; after all, he too had once a precious person to keep safe.

(POV Shift)

"Rikku! Where are we going next?" Brother asked loudly, the blonde in question rounding on her heel and scowling at him.

"Why don't you figure it out for once, oh-so-awesome leader of ours?" Rikku was obviously testy from her tone of voice, her fully-sleeved arms crossing over her chest almost petulantly.

Brother was about to retort her statement when Shinra spoke up, "There's a signal from the commsphere in Besaid."

"Oooh. Is it Yunie?" Rikku was instantly at the younger Al-Bhed's console, Paine's gray eyebrow lifted curiously before strolling over, Brother following Rikku and straining to see Yuna's beautiful visage.

"Rikku! It's nice to see you," Yuna giggled, her arm waving as Rikku squealed happily. "Where are you?" Yuna then asked, Rikku's head turning to Buddy.

"We're over Guadosalam," Buddy answered offhandedly, his hands typing in some things into the keyboard placed in front of him.

"Guadosalam. Why? Want us to come visit?" Rikku then asked, the blonde doing little to contain the excitement tingeing her voice.

"Actually, yes," Yuna bit her lip, Rikku frowning visibly as Paine's lips pursed. "You see, we found another straggler out on Besaid Beach," Yuna explained quietly, Rikku's eyes widening.

"Yunie?" Rikku whispered, her lips forming a frown.

"I'm okay. Really. I'd just really appreciate it if you could come back to Besaid for a little while," Yuna covered her sadness with another smile, Paine nodding in affirmation.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Yuna," Paine promised, Yuna's smile becoming a bit more genuine before the commsphere cut off its transmission.

"So we're off to Besaid then," Buddy turned around in his seat to face the others, the man gaining a nod in his direction before he input the data and coordinates into the console. "We should be there soon," Buddy then announced, Brother literally jumping for joy at being able to see his cousin again.

(POV Shift)

"You expect me to believe that this man simply appeared out of thin air?" Nooj looked at his two friends incredulously, Baralai and Gippal exchanging a glance before nodding at him.

"Do you have a better explanation?" Baralai then asked curiously, his arms crossing over his chest. The brunet did not answer right away, his eyes contemplative behind his glasses. "Do you think Lady Yuna might know something about this?" Baralai then continued, Nooj and Gippal instantly looking up to their fair-haired friend.

"Don't you think we've put Yuna through enough?" Gippal asked quietly, his lips set in an unhappy line.

"I'm not saying we give the responsibility of finding this man's origins to her; I just want to know if she has noticed anything strange, and if so, she might be able to help us," Baralai explained rationally, not liking the idea himself but able to think of no other alternative.

"It makes sense," Nooj concurred, neither his tone nor his demeanor betraying how he really viewed Yuna's participation. "However, this man is not our highest priority at this time," Nooj continued, the other two nodding their agreement.

"So what do we do with him in the meantime? I can't see how he'd willingly sit still for days on end," Gippal pointed out, Nooj sighing inaudibly.

"Are you volunteering to entertain him?" Nooj then looked at the Al-Bhed, Gippal looking shocked despite everything.

"Why me?" Gippal asked, Nooj shrugging before verbally responding.

"Why not you? Baralai is busy here in Bevelle, and I also have things which need attending back in Mushroom Rock," Nooj admitted, Gippal groaning.

"Fine. But what am I supposed to do with him?" Gippal could think of little to occupy his time, unless they were suggesting he take the man on an entire tour of Spira. He hoped not, considering Spira wasn't by any means a small place.

"Take him to Djose. Show him the machina. I don't know, and I don't particularly care so long as someone keeps an eye on him," Nooj answered, quite visibly taxed and irritated.

(POV Shift)

Ashe fidgeted in her chair, her fingertips tapping along the surface of the table almost out of nervousness. Though, she wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous. This man was a nobody, someone who she should have easily been able to dismiss and not give two thoughts about afterward. "Why did you feel the need to aid me?" Ashe finally found her voice, her eyes lifting to meet the stranger's.

She would admit he was intimidating in the very least; the way he carried himself exuded an aura that professed great battle prowess, though his demeanor proved him to be more introverted or at least averse to socializing on a habitual level. "You would have preferred I had not?" Sephiroth returned her statement easily, his eyes finding hers easily.

"That is not what I asked," Ashe informed him, her legs crossing underneath the table.

"No, it isn't," Sephiroth answered silkily, the SOLDIER finding it almost difficult to suppress the smirk that so wanted to occupy his lips.

Ashe allowed an irritated expression to cross her features briefly, her curiosity concerning the other at the table rearing its ugly head. "Who are you?" Ashe finally asked after a few moments of silence, this question obviously not what Sephiroth had been expecting from her.

"Sephiroth," he finally answered after a few moment's hesitation, Ashe frowning as she tried to pronounce the name inside her mind. The silver-haired man was almost relieved when he noticed she didn't recognize him or his name; "Yours?" Sephiroth lifted his eyes back to the blonde, her expression startled for a mere moment.

"...Amalia," she lied through her teeth, assuming that even if her face was not well-known, her name would be recognized.

Sephiroth frowned slightly at the answer he received; she had lied to him, and the thought was more than disconcerting for some odd reason. What motive had she to lie to him, a perfect stranger? Was she guilty of some crime? These and many other questions plagued the ex-General's mind, his back stiffly straight in his seat.

"Are you from Rabanastre?" Ashe finally asked, trying to make small talk. She had no reason to speak as such, and therefore was a complete novice when talking to people concerning things other than the government.

"No," Sephiroth answered simply and truthfully, vaguely remembering that the city he was currently in held that name.

"I've already told you, Penelo. We'll be leaving tomorrow – did you stop by Migelo's place?" Vaan asked, Ashe's eyes widening.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed when Ashe's widened, the man thankfully discreet enough not to turn around and look at whatever had caught the woman's attention. "Have you contacted Balthier? Will he even be there when we arrive?" Penelo seemed skeptical as the two continued towards the bar, bypassing Ashe and the Marks Board which they constantly looked to for more challenging hunts back on their journey.

Ashe's eyes flitted from Vaan and Penelo back to the man in front of her, the Queen finally realizing Sephiroth had been observing her movements and facial expressions. Ashe suddenly realized that if Vaan and Penelo noticed her, then this Sephiroth would know she had lied to him; she wasn't quite sure why her deception worried her, but she felt something strange concerning this silver-haired stranger, and for him to discover she was a liar left a strange pull in the pit of her stomach.

"Ashe?" Vaan's voice eventually reached the Queen's ears, his tone disbelieving and Penelo gasping quietly once she turned to view who Vaan was talking to. "What are you doing here?" Vaan murmured, not paying Sephiroth much mind as he approached the table.

"I could ask the same of you, Vaan," Ashe answered stonily, Vaan's eyes rolling.

"We just came to Rabanastre to get more supplies before meeting Balthier at the Ridorana Cataract," Vaan informed the Queen, Ashe's eyebrows narrowing dangerously. Why would he offer this information? Willingly at that. Was he trying to bait her into coming, or was he trying to mislead her?

"It's true," Penelo added, the girl anticipating Ashe's disbelief. "There's been something strange going on in the Pharos. The jagd has been especially thick lately, and we can't make sense of it because the Sun Cryst was destroyed," Penelo explained, Ashe nodding stiffly. She had no idea if Sephiroth knew what they were talking about, but could see no harm in speaking of such things with him present.

"What of the nethicite that enabled travel through jagd? Is it not holding?" Ashe finally asked, Vaan and Penelo exchanging glances.

"For now, yes. But the problem is steadily increasing, and we're worried that the nethicite we have now will be inadequate some time in the future," Penelo explained further, Ashe's lips pursing.

"There is no way to contain this jagd you speak of?" Sephiroth finally spoke, Vaan and Penelo turning their gazed to the SOLDIER.

"Unlikely," Ashe answered for them, her arms crossing over her chest. "Jagd is just condensed mist, and considering that mist in its very nature is almost always changing and difficult to manage at best, there is little hope to be had for containing it magical properties," Ashe explained crisply, the very idea having crossed her mind a few times before more brutal logic pushed it away completely. "Vaan, Penelo," Ashe turned to her old friends, a hand in the air gesturing towards the silver-haired man. "This is Sephiroth," she introduced them all, assuming the man could very well figure out Vaan and Penelo's names without reiterating herself.

Vaan looked between Sephiroth and Ashe briefly, his expression turning suspicious before taking a seat at the table. "You never did answer me, Ashe. What are you doing out of the palace?" Vaan asked a bit more strictly this time, Sephiroth stifling any expression from reaching his face though he was more than curious now.

"That is none of your concern, Vaan," Ashe answered with an almost condescending look, Vaan and Penelo frowning at the response. "Though, I would very much like to travel with you to the Cataract. Perhaps there is something I can do to help," Ashe then continued quietly, Vaan's eyes narrowed.

"What could you do that we can't?" Vaan quipped, a little irritated with the errant Queen.

"Vaan," Penelo reprimanded him lightly, her tone disapproving. "If Ashe wants to come, I don't see why she shouldn't," Penelo defended the Queen, Sephiroth suddenly uncertain of what to make of the situation.

"Thank you," Ashe inclined her head in Penelo's direction, the sky pirate smiling slightly at her Queen. "When do you depart?" Ashe then asked for details, Vaan's arms uncrossing to remain at his sides.

"Soon. We just need to pick up supplies from Migelo and we're leaving," Vaan informed her, Ashe nodding stiffly.

"I will return to the palace and inform them of my departure," Ashe informed the two, both sky pirates nodding before heading towards the Sandsea's exit. Getting to her feet, Ashe suddenly looked down at Sephiroth, her lips pulled into a tight line and her eyes unreadable. "Have you any definite plans, Sephiroth? Perhaps you too could accompany us to the Pharos at Ridorana," Ashe suggested, Sephiroth's eyes roving up to the Queen's.

"I have no reason to follow, or to give you my trust," Sephiroth stated rather stoically, Ashe inwardly flinching at the backhanded way she was reminded of her deception.

"You have other plans then?" Ashe asked, her head tilting slightly to the side in mock thought. "I do not blame you for your mistrust, but it seems to me you are a wayfarer at best, and could stand the allies and help I am offering," Ashe pointed out logically, Sephiroth bristling at the offer. "Of course, I understand if your insecurities outweigh your logic," Ashe indirectly insulted him, Sephiroth's eyes flashing dangerously as he stood to full height, Ashe dwarfed by his presence.

"I will not be talked down to by someone who has proven only to be a liar and troublemaker," Sephiroth's words were cold and biting, Ashe unflinchingly staring back into slowly hardening silver eyes. "I will accompany you, but only until I find my way home," Sephiroth murmured the last part to himself, Ashe's strained hearing picking up on the last word and frowning.

"Very well," Ashe replied offhandedly, her back turned as shes trolled towards the exit of the Sandsea.

(POV Shift)

"Vaan is waiting for us," Fran informed her Hume partner, Balthier nodding absently while continuing to peruse the new gun models available in the Archadian weapon shop. Sighing internally, Fran left Balthier to his own vices and decided to take a look at the bows they had to offer in the meantime. Her sharp ears picked up heavy footsteps before the owner of said footsteps appeared in the shop's doorway, the muscular man hesitating inside the archway before stepping inside and looking behind himself to another. Fran's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as she recognized the Judge armor, a clawed hand moving to her chin. There was a good chance that man was Basch; he and Larsa would need to be informed of the mist's activities as well as Ashe if she and Balthier could do nothing to abate the jagd from becoming more dense.

"Fran? Fran? Ah, there you are," Balthier's long and decisive strides quickly led him to his Viera partner, the rest of his words stopping in his throat when he noticed just why she had stopped and was currently staring at: two customers at a counter not ten feet away from their position. "Well well. What is this?" Balthier murmured aloud, the two men speaking quietly together before chuckling. "What's a Judge Magister doing in civilian Archades?" Balthier continued, dusting off the front of his shirt before taking a step towards them. "It's time to take the lead back, Fran," Balthier told her confidently, his strides leading him to the counter on the other side of the armored man. "I didn't think Larsa allowed his Judges outside of the palace without him, eh Basch?" Balthier murmured with a chuckle, the armored man visibly stiffening before turning to the gun-slinging sky pirate.

"Balthier," Basch acknowledged him, the man on Basch's other side finally noticing his companion was engaged in something else.

"A friend of yours?" Angeal leaned over Basch's shoulder to get a better look at Balthier, Basch nodding stiffly.

"No need to be so stiff, Basch. We're all friends here," Balthier patted the man's shoulder, Angeal lifting an eyebrow at their antics. "Balthier, sky pirate extraordinaire," Balthier introduced himself with a charming smile, Angeal chuckling despite himself.

"Angeal, almost prisoner," Angeal informed the sky pirate, Balthier blinking owlishly before processing the information.

"We have little time for such pleasantries, Balthier," Fran finally joined the trio, Basch turning on his heel to view the Viera.

"A pleasure as always, Fran," Basch greeted her, Angeal's eyes wide. He had never seen anyone or anything quite like her...

"You and Balthier are treasure-hunting?" Basch asked, Fran shaking her head.

"The mist is restless at the Ridorana Cataract. We are meeting Vaan and Penelo to see what we can do to remedy the situation," Fran explained concisely, Basch suddenly feeling nostalgic for their journey. "Would you care to join us?" Fran then extended the invitation, Basch suddenly remembering his planned trip with Larsa to Dalmasca.

"Had I not these responsibilities, I would gladly join you. As it is, however, Lord Larsa has arranged for us to leave for Dalmasca soon," Basch explained, Balthier nodding.

"Perhaps we should inform the emperor of these developments then," Fran continued, her insight into the mist and jagd far more extensive. She would know better than any if the situation were dire, and consequently who best to alert to the possible situation.

"You think it necessary?" Basch's concern over the situation was minimal, though he knew better than to think a problem involving the mysterious mist could be anything short of complicated.

"It is difficult to say," Fran answered vaguely, her lips drawn into a tight line. "I think it best if Larsa were informed, at any rate," Fran then concluded, Basch sighing heavily before nodding grimly.

"So be it," Basch murmured, the Judge turning to Angeal who remained quiet in his ignorance of the situation. "Will you still accompany us?" Basch asked, Angeal's features turning mockingly contemplative.

"My resolve has not changed," Angeal murmured strangely, the words of Loveless somehow forming in the back of his mind. "I will still come, if I am welcome," Angeal finally agreed, Basch turning back to the sky pirate team.

"Let us be off then," Basch took a step towards the exit, the three exchanging glances before following after the pseudo Judge Magister.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, yet again, do not own the any Final Fantasy characters or references. The plotline alone is my own.

This chapter, like all the others, was beta-read by Selphie4. Feedback (reviews, messages, etc)for this story is strongly encouraged and appreciated! I would also like to thank **frostbit** and **Jacen Starslayer** for their reviews. Now, on with the story!

(Chapter 3)

"Vincent!" Cloud and Reeve had stepped out of _Seventh Heaven_ to see the red-caped man, his pistol poised in the air. "What's going on?" Cloud then asked, Vincent's red eyes moving slowly over to glowing blue ones.

"Impossible!" Reeve cried, his eyes locked onto whatever it was Vincent had gestured towards moments before. "You were lost...dead...degraded. Hollander...did he succeed?" Reeve seemed to be speaking to himself now, Cloud's eyes widening slightly when he noticed the cause for Reeve's temporary insanity.

"_Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest...,_" Genesis quoted loftily, a fisted hand raised in the air before coming down in a slicing gesture. "Tell me: what has happened?" Genesis took another step forward, the blond almost missing the crimson rapier held in the redhead's hand.

"How are you still alive?" Reeve finally took a step forward, Cloud and Vincent's eyes moving to the dark-haired man's form. "It isn't possible!" Reeve finally concluded loudly, Tifa and Squall finally emerging from the bar's doors.

"Where is Sephiroth?" Genesis finally asked neutrally, switching tactics and noting the strange reaction the blond man gave. "Where is he?!" Genesis finally cried, a quick flare of fire appearing in his hand as his eyes veritably blazed.

"Gone. He's dead, and he's _never _coming back," Cloud finally answered, one of his hands unconsciously curling into a fist at his side.

"You. What do you know of him?" Genesis sneered, Vincent's gaze turning downward before looking over to Cloud.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here?" Tifa defended Cloud, the brunette trying to somehow keep the situation civil though it seemed to be degrading rather rapidly.

This question seemed to through Genesis off his balance for a few brief moments, his blue eyes blinking at the question before a few stray chuckles left his lips. "So, you remember him but not the true hero?" Genesis muttered darkly before propelling himself forward, Tifa's arms raised an in a defensive position before Vincent fired off a few more bullets toward the redhead.

"This is not helping matters," Shelke finally spoke, more than a few eyes trained on her small form. "Attacking while in a city full of civilians; is that not illogical?" Shelke then pointed out, a look of realization coming across Tifa's features while Genesis gave a grudgingly understanding scowl to the shorter girl. "Let's continue inside," Shelke finally entered _Seventh Heaven_, the thought of more destruction occurring to Tifa. She didn't offer any resistance, however, and followed the redhead inside her own bar.

Vincent's pistol fell back with a flick of his wrist, the handle still gripped tightly in his hand in case Genesis made any sudden movements. Squall looked through narrowed eyes at Cloud and Genesis before following the girls inside, Cloud visibly stiffening before following the quiet brunet.

"After you," Vincent murmured quietly, Genesis resisting the urge to sneer at the dark man before entering the establishment. The gunslinger followed the redhead before leaning against the wooden beams of the corner, Barret and Yuffie finally getting over their initial shock of the leather-clad man.

"What's happened here?" Genesis finally asked in a controlled tone, Tifa and Reeve looking pointedly away from his glowing eyes as Cloud approached, his mouth set in a slight frown.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Cloud asked in turn, Genesis resisting the urge to sigh and instead running a few fingers through his hair.

"Zack came...we fought. The goddess spoke to me," Genesis seemed to be in awe at the last part of his statement, Cloud suppressing a sigh before gesturing for the redhead to continue. "I don't remember anything else," the redhead then concluded, Cloud nodding in understanding.

Denzel and Marlene had already been ushered from the scene with Barret and Yuffie, a baffled Squall merely trying to become part of the scenery at the counter, Vincent still retaining his position leaning against the wall. Tifa was listening intently to the two as they spoke, her arms crossed over her chest as she recalled Sephiroth's visit to Nibelheim. Reeve shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the man still disbelieving but eager to obtain some explanation of how Genesis was still alive and where he had come from to have shown up at that time.

Genesis and Cloud locked eyes for a brief moment before sitting at one of the tables, the redhead ready to listen to the blond's story as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "After Sephiroth came to Nibelheim, he lost his mind. He burned down the town, and began to do whatever Jenova told him to," Cloud began quietly, Genesis's expression turning more serious the more he listened. "He thought she was his mother, and called her as much. He was determined to eliminate humanity with Meteor materia, and then Jenova told him they would use this world as a vessel to find the 'Promised Land'," Cloud continued, Genesis's eyes widening minutely.

"He was convinced Jenova was an Ancient, and that he was a god," Cloud hesitated here, the blond recalling painful memories and wincing despite himself before continuing. "Zack...he died protecting me from ShinRa forces that were trying to bring us back. Hojo had performed experiments on us, and I was...I was suffering from mako poisoning," Cloud swallowed, Tifa frowning before moving closer and placing a warm hand on his shoulder for support. "I eventually joined AVALANCHE, and met Barret and Tifa again. We destroyed mako reactors, and lost some of our comrades. When we found out Sephiroth was trying to use Meteor, we followed him, tried to stop him. Instead, I ended up giving him the materia. Hojo had apparently given me Jenova cells as well – I was a failed experiment for Hojo to clone Sephiroth," Cloud hesitated again, Genesis's eyes firmly stuck on the blond. He had no idea things had gotten so out of hand...Gaia, he hadn't expected Zack to be dead.

"Sephiroth manipulated me, and even killed another of our friends, the last real Ancient," Cloud's voice became quiet at this point, the guilt still obviously weighing heavily on his conscience. "Sephiroth did summon Meteor, and it fell on Midgar. We did defeat him though," Cloud's tone had significantly stronger than it had been moments before. "Anything else you want to know?" Cloud then asked, his tone darker than he intended it to be.

Genesis didn't answer right away, the redhead still leaning back in his chair with a pensive look on his face. "I remember you now," Genesis murmured quietly, Cloud's eyes narrowing. "Before Zack came to me that last time, it was you he was toting around," Genesis's lips twisted into knowing smirk, his head nodding as he supposedly made connections and began to understand everything. "What is your name?" Genesis finally asked, Cloud taken aback by the question.

"Cloud Strife," the blond finally introduced himself properly, Genesis's lips twisting into a more feral smile.

"An appropriate name," Genesis mused to himself, finding the situation more humorous than anything. So, the great and mighty Sephiroth had finally fallen. He did feel sympathy for his friend, of course, but the gloating he couldn't very well control since Sephiroth had never lost face once in his entire life that the redhead could remember.

(POV Shift)

"Thank you so much, Shuriken! We wouldn't have had so much business without your help," a hearty laughter arose from the jovial man's lips, a smile forming on the woman's lips as she slipped the vest from her shoulders and folded it before placing it on a shelf underneath the counter.

"You're welcome," the woman named Shuriken responded before turning around and heading towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow," Shuriken then informed him, the man nodding before gesturing kindly that she should leave. Wavy pieces of red hair fell to the sides of her head when she nodded her assent to returning, Shuriken's footsteps carrying her out into the town and to the main path, her sights set on home.

It had been a few years since Shuriken had moved to a small town just north of Gongaga, the people friendly and welcoming a helping hand to the nearly devastated town at the time. She had helped rebuild what had been damaged, and ultimately the villagers had built her a house in a more tacit request that she stay but also to convey their thanks in something more than simple words. Shuriken had been hesitant to accept such a gift, but accepted once she saw just how sincerely they had wanted her to stay.

After realizing she had been practically lost in her own memories, Shuriken shook herself free of their grasp, her brown eyes finally resting on the small cabin she now called her own. A small frown tainted her lips when she noticed that the gate had been unlatched, the piece of metal swaying gently in the breeze. She could have sworn she had closed it before she had left for work that morning...

Assuming the wind had knocked it loose, Shuriken's footsteps became tentative as she walked up the few steps to her front porch, the inviting front facade stained brown to retain the stability of the wooden beams. Her hand reached for the doorknob easily, the metal sphere turning in her hand as she pushed it into the small foyer that connected all the rooms of her small house. After flipping on the hall light, Shuriken made her way into the small alcove that housed her living room, the woman unsurprised to see three figures in the room as she entered.

"It's been a long time, Cissnei," the sitting figure spoke regally, the redhead's lips pursed tightly as she took a few steps closer.

"Why are you here?" Cissnei cut to the chase, Tseng and Elena each turning to give each other a brief glance before looking back to the redhead.

"You were a Turk, were you not?" Rufus murmured, Cissnei's arms crossing over her chest.

"You're offering me my old job back?" Cissnei interpreted, her weight shifting to her back leg as her eyes hardened. "I left for a reason, you know," Cissnei then reminded the President, the man unfazed.

"I'm well aware," Rufus answered, the blond finally getting to his feet. "We have some news which may interest you," the President then continued, taking a few steps to the mantlepiece over the fireplace.

Cissnei's eyebrow raised suspiciously at his words, the redhead still unconvinced as she took a few more steps into the room. "In exchange, you wish for me to return to the Turks?" Cissnei stated more than asked, Rufus's gaze lifting to meet hers evenly.

"Did you think we could allow you to leave after learning all you had about ShinRa?" Rufus asked seriously, Tseng stiffening at the man's side. "Despite ShinRa's decline of power, you know of secrets that if learned could destroy it outright," Rufus further explained, Cissnei's eyes rolling.

"Had I wished to destroy ShinRa with my knowledge, then tell me why I have yet to do so if that were my intention," Cissnei retorted with another roll of her eyes, Rufus's lips twisting into an ironic smile.

"Cissnei," Tseng spoke for the first time, the redhead's gaze moving to the leader of the Turks. "Reno and Rude found a man not of this world in Mideel," Tseng explained concisely, brown eyes widening in disbelief.

"What does that matter?" Cissnei then asked, genuinely curious. Even if the man's words were to be believed, how would they affect Cissnei? Why should she care? It changed nothing.

"We've sent scientists to research the Mideel area lately," Rufus began to explain, Cissnei's eyes moving back to the President. "They say that the lifestream there is unstable; they have even hypothesized that it is draining the citizens of the area of their own lives to maintain itself," Rufus continued, Cissnei's look becoming disbelieving. "We believe this man came to us from the lifestream, though it makes little sense considering he has no knowledge of our world, hence why we believe he is from another," Rufus finally concluded his theoretical suppositions, Cissnei releasing a sigh.

"If what you say is true, then why haven't more people appeared? How did someone from another world come to be in the lifestream at all?" Cissnei's logic began to poke holes in Rufus's theories, Tseng stepping in to defend the man verbally.

"If we knew the answers to these questions, then what we told you would be fact, not theories. There is very little hope that we will ever discover the true nature of how he came to be here," Tseng finished his long-winded reply, Cissnei nodding despite her understanding of the situation.

"Why would this motivate me to become a Turk again?" Cissnei tilted her head to the side as she waited for an answer, Rufus and Tseng exchanging a glance before Rufus responded.

"If the lifestream has indeed become unstable, it is not far-fetched to believe that others who have died have slipped into other worlds," Rufus explained methodically, Cissnei finally at attention. If what he said were true...Zack could still be...

"Where are Reno and Rude?" Cissnei finally asked, Rufus's eyebrow lifting.

"They're waiting outside the town for us," Rufus answered with a smirk, Cissnei's teeth beginning to nibble on the inside of her lip.

(POV Shift)

"President Loire," Xu inclined her head at Laguna as his visage appeared on the screen, Quistis standing at her side.

"How many times do I have to tell you just to call me Laguna?" the President asked with a chuckle, a hand raking through his long hair.

"Ah, of course. I apologize Presi-Laguna," Xu quickly revised her words, Quistis suppressing a sigh as her lips formed a half smile.

"How are things at Balamb?" Laguna always began these consultations with pleasantries, Quistis shrugging halfheartedly.

"No different, Laguna. How is Esthar?" the blonde replied almost mechanically, her response hardly varying during all the times they had conversed since Squall had disappeared.

"Everything is the same here, apart from a strange woman," Laguna answered with a shrug of his own, Quistis's eyebrow raising curiously.

"Woman? What do you mean?" Quistis then inquired, Laguna running a hand through his hair again.

"Yeah. Strange really. She just appeared in a janitor's closet here in the building – set off all the alarms too. She says she's from 'another world'," Laguna concluded shortly, Quistis stiffening at the explanation.

"We have a man here who claims the same thing," Quistis informed Laguna, the President's eyes narrowing as his thoughts began to race. "He was literally caught on a fishing hook in Balamb," Quistis relayed, Seifer's appearance in Balamb almost giving her a headache once she remembered.

"Sounds like quite a story," Laguna than remarked dryly, Quistis chuckling before nodding. After a few moments of silence, Laguna began, "You don't think...they would know each other, do you?"

Quistis bit her lip in thought, the same notion occurring to her as well. "It seems quite possible. What did you have in mind?" Quistis then looked back up at the man on the screen, Laguna turning away from the screen for a moment.

"A meeting? We could arrange for them to meet, and see where it goes from there," Laguna suggested, his mind wandering to other duties he would need to attend to before the meeting would take place.

"Understood. Shall we come to Esthar?" Quistis asked for more details, Laguna nodding in affirmation.

"Kiros and I will arrange for you to meet us here," Laguna informed them, his hands finding the undersides of his elbows.

"When?" Quistis quickly cut to the chase, Laguna shrugging nonchalantly.

"Whenever you can get here. I'll clear my schedule so timing won't be an issue," Laguna assured the blonde, Quistis nodding once again before ending the meeting.

"Xu, find Irvine and tell him to go get Selphie and Zell before we leave Balamb for Esthar," Quistis ordered, the dark-haired woman saluting before leaving the blonde's office.

It was all so surreal. This could not be a coincidence, not by a long shot, Quistis decided. Something was going on, and apparently it did not only concern her world. That thought was by far the most unnerving. _I'll talk to Selphie, Zell, and Irvine once they return_, Quistis decided, the blonde moving to the desk and laying her palm flat atop it. She hoped things would be better by now, but they only seemed to be heading for more uncertainty.

(POV Shift)

"This is the Quad," Rinoa gestured to the open space, Auron and Irvine behind her as she gave the newcomer a tour of the Garden. "There's a festival coming up, and a friend of ours always coordinates the activities," Rinoa further explained, Auron's eyes seizing up the space and deeming it as unimportant.

"Irvine!" Xu quickly closed the distance between herself and the group, the gunslinger turning to her with a debonair smile on his lips. "Quistis wants you to retrieve Selphie and Zell from Balamb. We're going to Esthar," Xu explained, Irvine and Rinoa exchanging a quick glance before Xu practically vanished before their eyes.

"Guess I'll be on my way then," Irvine excused himself before turning on his heel and retreating back to the main wraparound corridor at the base of Garden.

"I guess that means you're stuck with me," Rinoa giggled more to herself than to Auron, the older man lifting an eyebrow and grunting inaudibly.

"Tell me," Auron began, leveling his good eye at Rinoa. "Why are you here?" Auron asked, Rinoa's gaze turning serious and almost self-conscious.

"I don't know what you mean," the sorceress confessed, the brunette looking away from the man's piercing gaze. "Why would you say something like that?" Rinoa finally looked up at him, her expression more pain-filled than she realized.

"You are mourning, yet you don't have the same air the mercenaries do," Auron explained crisply, Rinoa setting her features and biting at the inside of her cheek.

"You're right. I'm not a Seed, and I was never part of Garden," Rinoa finally answered, Auron nodding more to himself as an affirmation of being correct in his observation.

"Has this something to do with the blonde's comment about being a 'stand-in' commander?" Auron then wagered a guess, Rinoa nodding and sighing simultaneously.

"You noticed all that just from looking at me?" Rinoa then cocked her head to the side, a smile gracing her lips once again as Auron releasing a hoarse chuckle.

"Where I come from, I am known as a formidable guardian. I suppose it just comes with the territory of traveling with people who keep their emotions to themselves," Auron explained, Rinoa nodding her understanding.

"Well, let's continue with the tour, okay?" Rinoa looked to Auron, the scarred man nodding his assent and following her footsteps out of the Quad.

(POV Shift)

The sharpshooter had no trouble with monsters as he traveled from Balamb Garden to the town for which it was named, Irvine finally entering the town and making his way to Zell's old house. "Hey, Zell! You in here?" Irvine opened the door and peeked his head in, Zell and Selphie looking at him strangely before beckoning him to come into the house.

"Ma went next door for a little while," Zell explained when Irvine noticed the older woman was not present. "What're you doin' here?" Zell then asked, Selphie already at Irvine's side and quickly prying the hat from his head.

"Quistis asked me to come get you two. We're going to Esthar apparently," Irvine answered, his hand quickly grasping his hat from Selphie who pouted at the turn of events.

"We're going to see Laguna?!" Selphie finally exclaimed when Irvine's explanation sank in, the gunslinger nodding before Selphie continued to celebrate with whoops of joy.

"We should probably get goin' then," Zell headed towards the door, Selphie and Irvine following closely after him.

(POV Shift)

"Yuna seemed more distracted than usual," Paine commented, Rikku turning to the other girl with a frown. "Whoever she found, it obviously isn't who she was looking for," Paine continued, taking a few more steps out across the deck of the Celsius, her heels clicking across the metallic structure.

"Poor Yunie. I wish there was something we could do...," Rikku's voice trailed off, Paine not responding right away.

"I don't think there's much to do, Rikku. Unless he does come back, Yuna will probably always be looking for him," Paine commented, red eyes peering down to the clouds and the breaks between them. "We just passed Kilika. We'll be there soon," Paine then announced, Rikku's head snapping up at the revelation. "You wanna head back to the bridge?" Paine then took the time to notice Rikku's strange behavior, a gray eyebrow lifting in the blonde's direction.

"Ehehehehe. Yeah, sorry," Rikku responded with a sheepish chuckle, one of her hand beginning to rub the back of her neck.

Paine didn't press the issue, and instead turned to the staircase that led back to the lift, the Al-Bhed quickly following before the lift left and she was forced to wait for it to return. "You know, I was thinking. What if Yunie gets attached to this guy and he has to leave too?" Rikku spoke once she and Paine were situated in the lift, the warrior turning to the thief with a slightly surprised look.

"Yuna's stronger than she looks, Rikku," Paine finally spoke wistfully, the lift stopping at the bridge level before Paine continued down the short hallway to the bridge.

"I know, but this is like three years ago all over again," Rikku muttered more to herself than to Paine, the blonde catching up to Paine's long strides a few moments later.

"We're here. You two can go see Yuna now," Buddy announced, his arms stretching over his head before cradling the back of his neck.

"Right!" Rikku sent her fist into the air, her hips swaying before she and Paine disembarked.

(POV Shift)

"So, you were a summoner?" Zack reiterated what Yuna had been telling him, the brunette nodding her head in affirmation.

"Inside the temple is a cloister of trials, and then the chamber of the fayth. Summoners would go into the chamber to pray to the fayth, and together they would receive the aeon, the physical proof of a summoner's faith," Yuna further explained, the profound words causing Zack to scratch his head.

"I'm not sure I really understand," Zack then confessed with a sheepish smile, Yuna's smile assuring him it was all right.

"Yunie!" Rikku waved at her cousin as she ran into the village, Paine not far behind as both Yuna and Zack looked up at the newcomers.

"It's good to see you, Rikku," Yuna smiled at her cousin, the blonde pulling her into a bone-crushing hug as Paine looked on in mere amusement. "This is Zack," Yuna then gestured to the man next to her once she and Rikku had released their hold on the other.

"Pleased to meet'cha! I'm Rikku," the Al-Bhed extended her hand to Zack with a friendly smile, the SOLDIER grasping her hand with a similar smile.

"Zack," he informed her, the dark-haired man almost having difficult keeping his eyes from looking over Rikku's scantily-clad form. "And you are?" Zack then looked to Paine, his glowing blue eyes practically smiling themselves in her direction.

"Paine," she answered briefly, eyes taking in the man's strange clothing and trying to analyze him despite the circumstances.

(POV Shift)

"So, what do you think is goin' on down there?" Buddy asked Brother and Shinra, the unofficial leader of the late Gullwings stopping his pacing and holding a contemplative look.

"Yo, Shinra!" a familiar voice called across the console, the youngest member aboard the Celsius jumping at the sound before responding.

"Gippal?" Shinra asked strangely, the old leader of the Machine Faction rarely making an appearance even on the commspheres.

"Wanna do me a favor?" Gippal then asked, not confirming his identity but not really needing to at this point. "Could you ask Yuna to visit Bevelle sometime? Lemme know when she's comin' though," Gippal finally finished relaying his request, Shinra rolling his eyes at the man's question.

Before the younger Al-Bhed could respond, Gippal's face had already disappeared from the commsphere's reception, Shinra inwardly groaning at his newly-appointed task.

(POV Shift)

"Y-your Highness!" one of the perimeter guards was shocked at seeing his Queen outside of the castle without a guard's accompaniment, the shock melting off of his face when he noticed she was not alone. "You there! Name yourself!" the guard then commanded, Ashe repressing a sigh as Sephiroth's eyebrow lifted in an almost amused manner, his arms loosely crossed over his bare chest.

"Stand down," Ashe ordered crisply, the guard's flabbergasted response almost enough to make Ashe chuckle. "This man is my guest, and as such will be treated like one," Ashe then continued, the guard nodding dumbly before Ashe's footsteps moved past him, Sephiroth resisting the urge to smirk as he followed into the palace.

"Your Majesty!" a passing diplomat was astounded at the Queen's presence in the lower part of the castle, some of the passing servants stopping to gape at her for a moment before going about their business.

Ashe inclined her head at the diplomat before reaching two large double doors, the guards on either side opening them before the Queen even had to utter a syllable. "Write a letter explaining to Larsa that I have gone to the Pharos at Ridorana to take care of a problem concerning the mist," Ashe spoke authoritatively, the scribe sitting behind a long table blinking at her before nodding and dipping his quill into a small bottle of ink. "Reschedule all meetings with foreign ministers until after I have returned, and if some urgent occurs, you know who best to consult," Ashe then looked to court advisers in the far corner of the room, the lot of them nodding in unison before murmuring under their breath.

"I shall take my leave," Ashe then informed them all, muttered voices wishing Ashe a safe journey echoing across the walls. "Let's go," Ashe then turned on her heel and strode past Sephiroth, the SOLDIER's respect for the Queen escalating despite her earlier deception. She knew her position well, and knew best how to instruct others, even if it left little room for discussion. Though, Sephiroth knew well that discussion wasn't always a must, especially since Dalmasca was a monarchy.

(POV Shift)

"Ah, Basch, what's happened that your presence was required?" Larsa was situated behind a desk, the emperor addressing his Judge Magister when he heard the door to the room open and then aptly close.

"It is good to see you, Larsa," Fran murmured with a twinge of a smile on her lips, the emperor the parchment falling from his fingertips before he turned in his chair and gazed at those now present in the room.

"A pleasure to see you all again as well," Larsa's smile was small and genuine, Angeal feeling out of place since all the others were connected by a common bond.

"My Lord, Fran and Balthier are making a journey to Ridorana; they say the jagd is becoming more dense, a formidable sign if nothing else," Basch relayed the information, Larsa's features hardening at he news.

"You are journeying there to find the reason behind this denser jagd?" Larsa then looked to Fran, the Viera nodding her head gravely.

"It is foreboding. The Sun Cryst was destroyed after we defeated Dr. Cid, so something else must be the cause of this," Fran explained, Larsa not present for the source of nethicite's destruction but having understood the message after Basch explained it to him after Vayne's defeat.

"I will travel with them, if Your Lordship will allow," Basch then bowed his head in respect, Larsa waving his hand.

"Go. Your friends have need of your assistance, and Zargabaath is still here for my protection," Larsa reminded Basch, the man nodding before turning back to the others.

"When do we depart?" Basch then asked, Balthier's lips twisting into a half-formed smirk.

"So soon?" Balthier's tone was mocking at best, the sky pirate somewhat irritated by the delays.

"We leave as soon as we arrive at the Aerodrome," Fran informed him, the Viera pointedly ignoring her partner's jabs at Basch or Larsa.

"Then let us be on our way," Basch inclined his head, Larsa's head angling slightly to the side.

"Perhaps you shouldn't wear the Judge armor, Basch. Your companions know who you are," Larsa then suggested, Basch's gaze turning sharply to the emperor's.

"Would you wait?" Basch then asked succinctly, his gaze solely on Balthier who chuckled.

"We're naught to leave you, old friend," Balthier shooed Basch away, Angeal watching the exchange with interest. They had obviously been good friends, even perhaps now. It almost reminded him of his old relationships with Genesis and Sephiroth...

"Pardon me. I don't believe we've met," Larsa then met Angeal's gaze, the latter of the two glancing up once Larsa spoke to him.

"I am Angeal Hewley," he answered shortly, his lips forming a friendly smile which Larsa returned wholeheartedly.

"I am Larsa Solidor," the young emperor inclined his head in a form of a greeting, Angeal blissfully unaware that this young man was the leader of Archadia, a very large territory.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, plotlines, or any other Final Fantasy paraphernalia mentioned in this piece of fanfiction. For additional warnings, please see the first chapter. This chapter, as well as the preceding ones, has been beta-read by the awesome and helpful Selphie4.

Once again, I encourage you to leave me a review or send me a message! They do make me quite happy :) As always, please enjoy!

(Chapter 4)

Cloud's explanations sufficed for Genesis a few hours later, the blond mentally exhausted though not about to leave Genesis to his own vices. The redhead in question merely leaned back in the seat he had taken to, his legs crossing before his hand reached for something in his pocket that was no longer there. His eyes widened minutely when he realized he no longer had his leather-bound volume of Loveless, Genesis suddenly thankful he had memorized all the lines of the poem in his mind in such a case.

"Vincent," Cloud finally murmured, the blond lifting his head to meet red eyes glancing at him casually. "Why are you and Shelke here? Did something happen?" Cloud wondered aloud, Genesis too preoccupied with losing Loveless to pay too much attention to either of them.

"Shelke mentioned something strange happening in the lifestream. We thought you should know," Vincent informed him, Cloud inwardly rolling his eyes. Something always seemed to be happening with the lifestream, especially where the blond and his companions were concerned.

"They'll probably be talking for a while," Tifa murmured quietly to a clearly confused Squall, the brunet SeeD looking up at her with a blank look. "Maybe we should-" Tifa was cut off abruptly when the phone in the back of the bar began to ring, the telltale device usually in service to Cloud who used it for his delivery business which, admittedly, he no longer pursued often. Rolling her eyes, Tifa lifted her index finger to Squall before moving to the small hallway and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"It's been a while, Tifa," the voice on the other end stated, Tifa's features twisting in shock before a warm smile graced her lips.

"Cid. How are you?" Tifa then asked, the blond on the other end guffawing before answering.

"Not too bad. Just finished tweaking the communications on the _Shera_," Cid informed her, Tifa's head dipping in a nod though the blond obviously couldn't see the gesture.

"Come on, man. Hurry up!" another voice on Cid's end urged the mechanic to hurry, Tifa's brow furrowing in question.

"Hold on a damn minute!" Cid groused at the man, Tifa repressing a sigh while waiting for Cid to continue. "I've got a couple of damned irritating Turks bugging me here in Rocket Town, Tifa," Cid finally told her, the brunette in question still not following. "They're _insisting _that I come to Edge," Cid's gravelly voice concluded, Tifa fidgeting before taking the bait.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Tifa finally asked, Cid sighing at the question.

"They're sayin' something's screwy with the damn lifestream again. They went down to Mideel to investigate something or other, and found something strange," Cid continued to explain, Tifa not sure whether to be curious or irritated.

"How strange, Cid?" Tifa then asked, wondering if they found something as serious as Jenova for the seemingly precautionary way they were acting.

"They said they found a guy from a different _world_," Cid snorted at the last word, apparently not believing their claims.

"Another world?" Tifa's voice was quiet and wispy, her gaze returning to the end of the hallway where Squall still waited. "Why don't you believe them?" Tifa then questioned him.

"You expect me to believe this bullshit? Especially given where it's comin' from," Cid tossed back at Tifa, the blond man obviously not trusting of ShinRa. Tifa couldn't say Cid didn't have a point, but then how else could she explain Squall's appearance in Edge...?

"Cid, I know this will be hard to believe, but I think they're telling the truth," Tifa steeled herself for the string of curses thrown her way, her free hand clenching into a fist until Cid finished his tirade.

"Listen. Denzel and Marlene found someone in Edge yesterday, and when he woke up, he had no idea where he was. I even showed him a map of Gaia, Cid," Tifa added with an exasperated air, Cid's rebuttal stifling in his throat when Tifa threw in the last comment. "I would guess it was amnesia, but he remembers his name and everything that happened to him apart from appearing here in Edge," Tifa anxiously ran a hand through her bangs, Cid sighing with a defeated air.

"Dammit," Cid finally cursed, the sound of chuckles on Cid's end transferring to Tifa. "I guess I'll be seeing you in Edge then," Cid sighed, Tifa's eyebrow lifted.

"Why are you coming to Edge?" Tifa questioned Cid, not seeing the need for the blond mechanic to interfere in something which would probably work itself out regardless.

"Cause there're persistent bastards who want me to," Cid groused, clearly not happy by the prospect. "I guess it'd be nice to see you and blondie, though," Cid finally relented, a hint of a smile pulling at Tifa's lips.

"Vincent, Yuffie, Barret and Reeve are all here too, Cid," Tifa then informed him, the blond chuckling under his breath before replying.

"Having a reunion without me, eh?" Tifa could almost imagine the narrowed eye and the mischievous glint in those blue eyes as Cid spoke. "Guess I don't blame ya."

"Are Reno and Rude coming with you?" Tifa changed the subject, Cid bristling at the mention of the Turks.

Shifting the phone away from his lips, Cid looked to the two standing a few feet away from him, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tifa wants to know if you're coming with me," Cid's tone clearly conveyed that he didn't want the extra company, though his distaste was obviously lost as Reno's features broke out into a grin.

"We got our own helicopter, remember?" Reno reminded the blond, arms crossing loosely over his chest.

Cid snorted at the response, the blond situating the phone back to his ear. "He says they got their own helicopter," Cid relayed the message to Tifa. "I'll be seeing ya sometime soon," Cid then abruptly shut off his phone, Tifa looking at the receiver before placing it back onto the cradle.

Tifa returned to the men a few moments later, Barret, Yuffie, Shelke, Denzel, and Marlene having appeared in the last few moments. "Cid called," Tifa announced, more than a few eyes landing on Tifa. "He said Reno and Rude were with him in Rocket Town, and now he's on his way to Edge," Tifa continued, Genesis not paying much attention though not tuning out what the brunette had to say.

"Why?" Vincent finally asked, his red eyes trained on Tifa's form inquisitively.

"It's a long story, but apparently the Turks found someone in Mideel. He too claims that he isn't from this world," Tifa's gaze veered towards Squall, the brunet stiffening at the revelation and lifting his eyes to meet Tifa's evenly. "I wasn't told any details, though I'm guessing they're all coming to us," Tifa shrugged halfheartedly, Genesis chuckling loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"I will relish the look the Turks and President give me once they arrive," Genesis's features were twisted into an amused smirk, his fingers interlocked over his lap.

"President ShinRa died. Rufus is the President now," Cloud told Genesis, the redhead not put off by this announcement.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to gain attention, Squall began, "Is there anywhere to train around here?" The SeeD had become anxious in the past few moments, Tifa's news and the arrival of children who looked at him curiously spurring him to retreat in a form he was well-acquainted with: physical training.

The room was silent for a few moments at the question, Cloud shifting in his chair. No one had really needed to train since Sephiroth's defeat, but there _were _always monsters roving around and looking for trouble.

Cloud didn't know the extent of Squall's battle prowess, and as such was hesitant to offer himself as a sparring partner for the scarred brunet. He supposed Tifa would be the best opponent, considering Vincent also was enhanced by Chaos and Genesis was well...himself. His mind then wandered to the strange, blue weapon currently upstairs in his unused room, his curiosity not small by any means but contained. Shrugging, Cloud answered Squall's question, "We don't have a place specifically for training, though you could spar with someone."

Tifa gave the blond a warning look, the martial artist clearly telling him that she didn't want him and Squall to spar each other. _I need a distraction_, Squall wanted to say, a wry smile twisting his lips upward briefly before they settled back into a taut line. "Same difference," Squall waved off the sparring comment, Cloud nodding before gesturing to Tifa.

Squall's eyebrow lifted at the implication; just what weapon did Tifa wield? "If you don't mind," Squall finally murmured, Tifa's warm smile indicating that she had no problem with a spar if Squall didn't.

"We better move to the edge of...Edge," Vincent spoke, Yuffie laughing despite herself at the inadvertent joke the caped gunslinger made.

"Barret, would you mind...?" Tifa's words trailed off, the large man grunting his agreement to stay and watch Denzel and Marlene.

"Aw, but Tifa! We wanna come and watch too!" Denzel and Marlene whined at the same time, Tifa giving them a hard look that relayed her disapproval.

"It's okay! I'll give you all the details later," Yuffie promised with a thumbs-up, Vincent rolling his eyes at the ninja's antics. Squall's features stilled into a nonchalant look, the SeeD obviously not accustomed to having an audience while training back at Garden.

"Your weapon's upstairs, leaning against the wall," Cloud informed Squall after a few moments of silence, the brunet raising an eyebrow. His lips briefly formed an ironic smile before the blue weapon appeared in his hands, most people in the room blinking at the action before giving a double take.

"Lead the way," Squall instructed, the gunblade settling against his shoulder as he got to his feet. It took Cloud and the others a few seconds to recover, Vincent already out the door by the time Cloud got to his feet, Tifa falling into stride with Squall with Yuffie trailing behind them. Genesis raised an eyebrow as they left, the red-clad man finally deciding to follow.

(POV Shift)

Cloud, Genesis, Vincent, and Yuffie stood on the sidelines as Squall and Tifa prepared accordingly for their spar; Squall took a few practice swings with LionHeart, the brunet becoming accustomed to the weight yet again. Tifa reached for her leather gloves before pulling them over her hands, the martial artist stretching once or twice before Squall noticed what it was she was doing. "You...fight hand to hand," Squall stated, the spar now starting to make the SeeD uneasy. What if he hurt her accidentally? Why couldn't Cloud or someone with a substantial weapon even, spar him?

"Is that a problem?" Tifa asked, a hand resting on her hip. If she could weather the journey to defeat Sephiroth, a spar with an armed Squall should easily prove a walk in the park.

Squall knew better than to underestimate Tifa's abilities, but it was not hers that he was concerned for; his mind had been fuddled when he had woken in Edge, but he knew that Shiva was still junctioned to his mind, the soft, comforting feel of her thoughts caressing at the more turbulent thoughts he himself had. He knew he could go easy on Tifa if need be himself, but once Shiva became involved, Squall wasn't sure he could control the Guardian Force or the magic she decided to employ. Realizing Tifa had asked him a question, Squall lifted his gaze levelly, gray eyes unreadable. He knew there was no way his explanation would make any sense to her, and she might even misconstrue his caution as his degradation of her own skills.

"You're sure?" Squall finally asked, Tifa's head tilting before she nodded.

"Shouldn't I be?" Tifa pressed, suddenly unsure if this was a good idea indeed. She and Cloud had no way of knowing if Squall was enhanced, be it like SOLDIER or some form of it in Squall's home world.

Cloud frowned as he watched the interaction between Tifa and Squall, Vincent contemplative as always as Genesis's arms crossed his chest. "Tifa!" Cloud called to the brunette, both heads turning in his direction. "I'll do it," Cloud finally informed her, Tifa's eyes widening. She nodded at his words; Tifa wanting to make sure Cloud knew what he was doing but refraining from asking.

Genesis watched with interest as the brunette walked closer to him and the other two, Vincent's eyes now raptly focused on the battlefield. Yuffie was clearly anticipating a good fight, the ninja rolling back and forth on her heels.

"What is that?" Cloud asked once he stood a considerable distance away from the other man, Squall's lips forming a cynical smile before chuckling.

"A gunblade," Squall informed him, Cloud still unsure what the weapon was as he reached for the blade situated in the leather bindings on his back. "Ready?" Squall finally asked. LionHeart gripped tightly in his hands from anticipation. The blond nodded in response, the two lunging toward the other before the sound of blades crashing together filled the air, the onlookers' expressions ranging from a mixture of greatly amused or curiously observant.

Cloud could easily admit that Squall was a lot stronger than his more feminine appearance gave him credit for; then again, Cloud was instantly reminded of a redhead currently on the sidelines who looked effeminate but whose strength was something no one short of SOLDIER could defeat. The blue blade Squall used, Cloud also noted, was obviously well-crafted, considering it could stand against Cloud's Tsurugi and not be broken in half upon impact.

The blond wasn't granted much time before he heard the firing of a bullet and he sidestepped quickly, Squall bringing another attack upon him in the form of an upward slash. Cloud easily brought his blade up to block, keen blue eyes practically noticing sparks as the two blades met and clashed loudly. The firing of another bullet caught Cloud off guard as he finally realized what Squall had said. A _gunblade_. He had never heard of such a weapon before, but now it was obvious that Squall could not only attack with his sword but also pull the trigger like a real gun.

Squall briefly noted the look of realization dawn over the blond's features, the brunet resisting the urge to smirk before meeting Cloud for another attack, the onslaught leaving the blond more on the defensive than the offensive. "You're...not...trying," Squall spoke through grit teeth, LionHeart cutting through the air in the blink of an eye and punctuating each word the brunet spoke.

Narrowing glowing blue eyes, Cloud decided to take things up a notch; it was clear Squall could take it. Swinging his sword in slicing arcs one right after the other, Squall was forced to take retreating steps, LionHeart easily blocking the attacks despite the rapid speed in which the attacks were delivered. The blond didn't relent, however, and Squall soon found that he was only defending, his legs bent evenly and staunch in their position, the brunet unable to spot any openings for a counterattack.

The icy tendrils of Shiva within Squall's mind slowly began to overturn the brunet's main flow of commands, her frozen grip taking hold of his mind easily as Squall bounded from Cloud's blade and landed a few feet away, his gray eyes turning a slightly lighter color. Cloud was attacking once again, the blond having jumped from his position and bringing his blade down towards Squall's head, only to be met with more clashes and a blue gunblade. Cloud and Squall met eyes briefly, glowing blue and frosty gray clashing almost like the blades themselves.

Bringing his blade down in another sweeping arc, Cloud's sword met the dust that Squall kicked up after jumping away, the SeeD's arm held out and the makings of a Blizzaga spell playing at his fingertips before shooting from his fist towards the blond who dodged out of the way, the edge of his shirt now frozen. "I-Impossible! He doesn't have any materia!" Tifa was quite confused by this, Genesis taking a deeper interest as Vincent did nothing to stop the fight. It didn't appear as though they would permanently hurt each other, and he would step in only then.

Squall bounded towards Cloud before swiping LionHeart to the side, Cloud stumbling to the side and away from Squall's blade before regaining his balance. Squall rounded on Cloud, the blond barely able to push his blade up quickly enough to black the attack Squall gave. Cloud grit his teeth to maintain his ground, blood surging through his veins and pounding in his ears. Utilizing his mako-enhanced strength, Cloud pressed forward, Squall's feet remaining imprinted into the dirt but creating deep furrows in the ground as Cloud continued forward.

Clenching his jaw in protest, Squall could feel the icy presence once again begin to form the makings of Blizzaga, Cloud hardly noticing the spell until his feet were encased in ice and therefore unable to move. The blond stopped his attack abruptly, blue eyes moving to his feet once he was sure Squall wouldn't attack him while doing so. Squall would have outright laughed if he was sure Cloud wouldn't absolutely hate him for it. However, the brunet was relatively surprised when the blond's gaze turned to him, a somewhat amused expression on his face. "I don't think anyone's tried that before," Cloud admitted, Squall biting the inside of his lip to keep from smirking or bellowing in laughter. "You mind?" Cloud finally asked, the blond putting his sword back into the leather casing on his back before pointing to his feet.

Squall nodded at the question, the brunet bending down to inspect the solid ice before placing a hand on its cold surface. The ice instantly disintegrated as he did so, Cloud taking a few tentative steps to be sure he wouldn't suffer any lasting damage. "I'm sorry," Squall admitted quietly, the brunet picking up LionHeart before it disappeared in a flash.

"How is it you use magic without materia?" Cloud finally asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

_Materia? _Squall inwardly wondered, those waiting on the sidelines coming closer to inspect the two. "That was _awesome_, Squall!" Yuffie squealed, the ninja finding it hard to believe someone had actually done that to Cloud.

"Impressive," Genesis even inclined his head at the brunet, a not-so-subtle clapping sounding behind the group.

"Simply _amazing_," Reno drawled. Rude pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose as Reno looked on with a grin. "Didn't know Cloud could be defeated," Reno shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly, the two Turks slowly making their way towards the group. The redhead's gaze continued around the group, his bright eyes finally landing on Genesis before widening considerably. "H-how?! We thought you died years ago!" Reno pointed at Genesis, the ex-SOLDIER smirking at the other redhead before lifting his hand and flipping his hair in what he supposed was a dramatic motion.

"So I've heard," Genesis murmured, Rude not outwardly reacting.

"Rufus is here then," Cloud turned to Rude and Reno, the two looking back to the blond before nodding.

"That guy we found in Mideel is there too. And so's Cissnei, Tseng, and Elena," Reno continued to list names, all these names lost on Squall who stood there and hoped he didn't appear too out of place.

"Cissnei?" Tifa reiterated, never having heard of the woman before.

"She was a friend of Zack's back in the day. She used to be a Turk," Reno explained with a sarcastic smile, the redhead turning back towards Edge before lumbering away. "You guys coming?" Reno's head turned with his question, Rude already slipping into stride with his partner before Squall and Cloud exchanged glances.

The blond could tell the brunet was apprehensive about returning; for all he knew, the guy Reno and Rude picked up in Mideel was someone Squall knew. It wouldn't be a sad meeting by any stretch, but Cloud noticed the tense and anxious way Squall walked as they continued to _Seventh Heaven_, LionHeart nowhere in sight. Vincent also remained eerily reticent, though Yuffie would no doubt point out that he was always quiet.

Tifa glanced sideways at Cloud as they continued, a gloved hand moving to her opposite elbow before she sighed heavily. She should have been the one to fight Squall, not Cloud. She had been apprehensive at the last moment, and, as per usual, Cloud had noticed and stepped in to take her place.

Genesis remained pensive as they continued walking, no sounds serving to distract him apart from the light murmurings of Reno to Rude far out in front of the group. It may have been merely a spar to relieve the brunet of his anxiety and stress, an action which did not work if Genesis was gauging the brunet's anxious demeanor correctly, but Squall had decent fighting skills. If he had been of this world as he claimed not to be, Genesis was certain Squall would have been part of the SOLDIER program, or perhaps even a Turk considering his reserved mien. The redhead now understood the blond's own fighting techniques and skills better; after all, the blond claimed to have defeated Sephiroth. In order for him to have done something which Genesis once aspired to do himself, Cloud needed to not only be strong, but needed to be enhanced physically which Hojo's experiments had invariably provided. Not to mention that Zack had taken a shine to Cloud while the blond had still been a cadet.

"Took your damn sweet time," Cid griped, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he spied the group, Cloud's lips twitching as Tifa smiled with a silent laugh.

Genesis quirked a brow at the newcomer, the redhead instantly liking the gruff exterior if only for its amusing value. Yuffie grinned at Cid, the ninja scurrying closer before embracing Cid, her arms thrown tightly around his torso. "What the?! Get the hell offa me," Cid griped, his hands pushing at the arms around him as Tifa chuckled audibly and Squall struggled to keep his face impassive. Vincent's lips formed a slight smirk before the gunslinger shook his head and continued into the bar, the place almost full to capacity due to the many new arrivals.

After successfully prying the bouncy ninja from his person, Cid followed Vincent into _Seventh Heaven_, Yuffie following with a screeched "Wait for me!"

"Time to face the music," Tifa murmured, a strained smile tugging at her lips before entering into what promised to be nothing short of chaos. Cloud caught Squall's eye before the two nodded at each other, Genesis pushing some pieces of hair from his face before heading to the entrance, the redhead trying to blend into the woodwork so he wouldn't be interrogated as to his whereabouts these past years he had been missing and assumed dead.

"Cloud," Rufus acknowledged as soon as the blond entered, the unsettling number of eyes trained on him almost making him feel uncomfortable.

"Rufus," Cloud answered neutrally, the blond man's strides leading him closer to the table at which the President sat, flanked of course by Tseng and Elena. Rufus gestured to the chair opposite himself, Cloud finding it almost ironic that Rufus had offered him a seat in a bar that was not only not his, but Tifa's. The silence in the bar finally began to dissipate as Yuffie began to relay the story of Cloud and Squall's fight to an eager Denzel and Marlene, Cid and Barret sitting at the counter and trying their best to appear uninterested and failing miserably in the attempt. Vincent, as usual, was leaning against the wooden panels of the far left side of the bar, his chin resting on his chest as he appeared deep in thought; Tifa leaned against the counter as her eyes roved over all the people in the room. It was hard to believe so many people, and such a motley group at that, had assembled in her bar of all places!

Reno and Rude were sitting at a nearby table, the redhead's feet propped onto the circular structure. Cissnei sat uncomfortably with them, the blond named Tidus only contributing slightly to the Turks' conversation considering his lack of knowledge pertaining to the world itself.

Squall sat at yet another empty table, Genesis taking a seat with the brunet who seemed sorely out of place for some reason the redhead could not pinpoint. "You claim to be from another world, right? Is it very different from here?" Genesis tried his hand at conversation, Squall repressing his stunned response and instead nodding stiffly.

"I was part of a program called Garden which trains mercenaries, called SeeD," Squall replied blandly, the redhead lifting an eyebrow in typical amusement. _Garden? Seed? They must enjoy the outdoors_, Genesis couldn't help but remark inwardly, the brunet noticing the sly look on Genesis's face and clamming up instantly. If the redhead wanted to make fun of him for things he could not control, then Squall would not continue to speak about Garden or of his ventures with SeeD.

"Why are you here?" Cloud finally asked the President of ShinRa, an enigmatic smile appearing on Rufus's face.

"Surely you know that your friend is not of this world," Rufus pointed indirectly to Squall, the brunet still pointedly ignoring the redhead's attempts at conversation which in turned caused him to chuckle. "We also found a straggler from another world, though considering they have had no reunion, not the same one," Rufus continued to explain, Cloud's features retaining their stoic facade. "I am planning a journey back to Mideel, and was hoping you and your friends would join us," Rufus finally admitted, Cloud's eyebrows furrowing.

"Why?" Cloud asked simply, not understanding the reasons behind the question. What was in Mideel? They found the man there, Cloud remembered, but why go back? There had to be something Rufus was conveniently leaving out of the picture.

"The lifestream in Mideel is closest to the surface than any other place in Gaia, Cloud," Rufus began, his hands folding themselves on top of the table. "I have sent scientists there to examine its effects on the citizens, but data has been hard to come by until just recently," Rufus further explained, Cloud releasing a silent sigh before leaning back into his chair. "The lifestream has become parasitic in nature; it has begun to drain the life from the citizens," Rufus finally revealed, Cloud even more confused than before.

"How is that possible?" Cloud finally murmured, raising a hand to rake through is blond spikes. "How did you find out?" Cloud then looked back across the table, a grim line set onto Rufus's features.

"One of the scientists made direct contact with the one of the mako reserves. He died instantly according to the other scientists," Rufus finished, Cloud sighing again.

Cloud still didn't see the connection between his going to Mideel and the lifestream, but decided it couldn't hurt to accompany the President of ShinRa; after all, Cloud could easily defeat any one of the Turks or all of them if need be. "Fine," Cloud finally acquiesced, Rufus nodding his thanks.

"The choppers have been resupplied for the trip to Mideel, Sir," Reeve finally entered the bar, the President's gaze lifting to the others and nodding once again.

"Inform your friends. I'll see you in Mideel," Rufus spoke before standing, the rest of his entourage leaving behind him before Cloud turned to the rest of his own party.

(POV Shift)

"Sir?" Lucil couldn't hide the worry from her voice, Nooj turning to her with an ominous expression. The two were currently outside the barrier which held the Den of Woe closed, the old Crusader taking a few steps closer to examine said barrier. Lucil didn't press the issue when Nooj didn't answer, the redhead instead standing guard in case a stray fiend wandered too close. Turning again to his right-hand (wo)man, Nooj shook his head.

"The barrier is still active, but something strange has happened," Nooj informed her, not quite sure what to make of it himself. The barrier seemed to be considerably weaker than the last time he had checked it, which was saying something since it had denigrated significantly the last time he had checked too. Although Shuyin's ghost no longer dwelled in the cavern, the pyreflies still made Nooj uneasy. He supposed it had something to do with the Farplane, but his thoughts never strayed to that subject very often either.

The speculative side of his mind wondered if the arrival of the strange man in Bevelle had anything to do with the barrier's strange activity. He hadn't been to Guadosalam in a while, but Nooj was willing to bet the Farplane had grown more unstable since Vegnagun's defeat and his journey to the depths of the Farplane. Deciding to check with the Guado before marching down to the Farplane from Guadosalam himself, Nooj began his journey back to the old Youth League headquarters.

(POV Shift)

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight: you three were sphere hunters after you beat Sin, you traveled into the Farplane which is where the dead are supposed to be, and then beat this big machine weapon? Is that about right?" Zack retold the long story Yuna and Rikku had told him about, the SOLDIER disbelieving.

"Yup," Rikku answered simply, the blonde giggling at the clearly questioning look on Zack's face. The four had situated themselves in the circular indentation on the main path of Besaid, the group not having enough space elsewhere unless they left the village or went to the temple.

"What's your world like?" Paine finally spoke up, surprised eyes turning to the warrior who turned her head away from them. "I admit, I'm curious," Paine finally answered with a small smile, the gesture not lasting long before Paine rolled her eyes at Rikku's laughter.

"It's more technology oriented, that's for sure," Zack first muttered, the dark-haired man pulling out his ruined cell phone and presenting it to the girls. "It won't work anymore since its water-logged, but you get the idea," Zack finished, Rikku instantly grabbing it and turning it over in her hands, the Al-Bhed machina obsession clearly present still. "My world, huh? Well, ShinRa Electric Company kind of oversees everything," Zack explained, the girls' heads snapping up at the mention of Shinra. "I even worked for them. I was SOLDIER," Zack stated proudly, his hands finding his hips before he puffed out his chest.

Yuna brought a hand up to her lips to suppress her chuckles, Paine's expression slightly amused as Rikku tilted her head to the side. "Soldier?" Rikku repeated, Zack nodding avidly.

"It was a program at ShinRa," Zack shrugged, not sure how else to describe it. "They trained us in combat, and sent us on missions," Zack added, Paine's gaze diverted to the ground as Rikku nodded her understanding, the Al-Bhed fidgeting as she sat. Yuna didn't respond, instead waiting for Zack to continue.

Before Zack could continue, however, a loud, screeching sound crackled over the intercom hidden in Rikku's scarf, the blonde especially wincing before Shinra starting talking. "Gippal contacted us a few minutes ago," the young Al-Bhed informed them without waiting for confirmation, Paine's brow furrowing. "He said he wants Yuna to come to Bevelle whenever she can, but he wanted her to let him know when she did," Shinra finished relaying the message, the trio now interested. What did Gippal want?

"Don't look at me," Paine remarked when Rikku had turned to her, the blonde obviously wondering if Paine had any idea what Gippal wanted.

"Who's Gippal?" Zack then asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"He's one of the three main figureheads in the government," Yuna answered easily, Zack's lips forming an 'o' as a response. "I suppose I should go to Bevelle then," Yuna finally stated, a small smile on her lips as she lifted her gaze to those around her. "Do you...want to come too?" Yuna then asked Zack, the SOLDIER blinking owlishly before the question registered.

"Yeah! But I don't wanna be a burden," Zack replied sheepishly, Paine's eyes rolling and Rikku giggling not-so-subtly.

"We could always just leave ya here then," Rikku teased, the blonde getting to her feet and taking a few steps away, her hands cradling the back of her head.

"Yuna's used to it," Paine added to the teasing, Yuna's mouth dropping before she got to her feet indignantly.

"You two cut that out!" Yuna reprimanded, Rikku and Paine giggling again. "It's no trouble, really," Yuna turned back to Zack, the black-haired man lifting an eyebrow.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Zack stretched as he stood, Yuna's smile sincere at his enthusiasm.

Lulu watched with detached interest as the four headed back to the Celsius, the black mage shaking her head at the group before heading back to the hut she and Wakka shared.

Several minutes later the Celsius zoomed away from the small island of Besaid in an effort to reach the veritable heart of Spira: Bevelle. "Shinra. Contact Gippal and tell him we're on our way," Paine instructed once the party had reached the Bridge, Rikku and Yuna still in the hallway connecting the lift and the Bridge while explaining a few things to the ignorant SOLDIER.

(POV Shift)

"So, you are the leader of this place then?" a stunned Gabranth asked Baralai, the two striding back to the praetor's quarters to speak more concerning Bevelle or this Archades Gabranth seemed intent on revealing to him.

"Not quite. There are three of us," Baralai answered, the silver-haired man finally stopping at his door and pushing it open. "Lady Yuna is on her way here," Baralai then announced, Gabranth nothing short of dreadfully confused.

"She was the summoner you spoke of?" Gabranth asked quietly, Baralai nodding absently before assuring himself that no new letters of importance had arrived while he was gone. "She is part of the government?" Gabranth continued to question, Baralai's gaze turning to him before shaking his head.

"Not directly, no. We offered her such a position, but she deigned to remain in her childhood home," Baralai explained, Gabranth nodding his understanding. "I would wager she could overthrow all three of us though, if she tried," Baralai attempted at a joke, Gabranth lifting an eyebrow. "She is very kind, and not politically inclined by her nature," Baralai explained further, Gabranth's thoughts drifting to Ashe and the power she held over Dalmasca. She and this Yuna were not dissimilar, but Ashe rightly deserved her place on the throne. Yuna had no such desire, though would in all probability rise to the occasion and save her people if necessary.

"I see Gippal didn't take him along," Nooj's voice suddenly sounded from the doorway, both sets of eyes moving in his direction.

"You're back," Baralai simply stated, Nooj inclining his head. "Is Gippal coming as well?" Baralai continued, Nooj nodding once again.

"He says Lady Yuna and her allies are on their way to Bevelle as we speak," Nooj informed them, Baralai unsurprised.

"Why?" Baralai instead questioned, Nooj's lips forming a small smirk.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Nooj responded, taking a seat at the small table placed in the middle of the rectangular room. "Gippal probably contacted her," Nooj spoke their thoughts, Baralai sighing before raking a hand through his loose bangs.

(POV Shift)

"Whoa," Zack was clearly impressed when he and the girls disembarked from the Celsius, his head turning in all directions as they slowly made their way up the Highbridge.

"You can sight-see later," Rikku practically dragged Zack by the collar of his shirt, Paine smirking and Yuna giggling at the sight.

"Heh, who's the new guy?" a familiar voice asked, arms crossed arrogantly over his chest as Rikku released Zack and marched up to Gippal. His eyebrow lifted at her antics, Zack turning to give Yuna and Paine a baffled look while the other two continued to look at the two Al-Bhed. "Well, Cid's girl, who is he?" Gippal flicked Rikku's forehead with a loud chuckle, Rikku visibly pouting before shoving him away and murmuring something in Al-Bhed.

"Zack, eh?" Gippal turned back to the dark-haired man, his non-patched eye appraising the man. "Hmph. Let's go. Nooj and Baralai are waiting," Gippal strolled away from the four, Rikku clearly agitated as she followed after him.

"That was Gippal?" Zack asked perceptively, Paine nodding before moving past him in fluid strides.

"Let's not keep them waiting," Yuna gave Zack a smile before following Paine, Zack scratching the back of his neck before running to catch up to the rest of his new friends.

(POV Shift)

"So, you have a twin brother?" Baralai reiterated, Gabranth nodding almost grimly.

"I hope to see him again, to thank him for taking up duty when I was unable to," Gabranth elaborated, the conversation halting when voices were heard out in the hallway, Baralai and Nooj exchanging a glance.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to keep you waiting," Gippal finally entered, Rikku right behind him and glancing over his shoulder.

"Do you plan on standing there the entire time?" Paine asked sarcastically, Gippal resisting the urge to roll his eyes before taking a few steps from the doorway.

"Paine," Nooj and Baralai acknowledged their friend, the warrior dipping her head in a tacit hello.

Yuna and Zack were the last to enter, Zack smiling despite the strange glances directed his way. Opening his mouth to introduce himself, Zack was instead cut off my Nooj addressing Yuna, the former meyvn of the Youth League cutting to the chase. "I inspected the seal in the Den of Woe, and it has diminished significantly in the recent past," Nooj spoke concisely, Paine's expression turning serious as Yuna frowned at the bespectacled man.

"Can you strengthen it again?" Yuna asked, Nooj inclining his head before speaking.

"Strengthening the seal is not the problem," Nooj began, his voice gaining its typical serious edge. "It means that something is trying to break the barrier, and the only thing now in the Den itself are the pyreflies," Nooj continued, Zack completely lost but resigned not to show it on his face. "I've planned a trip to Guadosalam to find the condition of the Farplane. Their appearances in this world," Nooj then pointed to both Zack and Gabranth before continuing, "I think is no coincidence. Something has disturbed the Farplane."

Yuna fiddled with her hands before meeting Nooj's gaze evenly; why was it the leaders of Spira always looked to her to fix Spira's problems? Not that she could very well refuse to help, but living in obscurity now seemed more a passing daydream than a reality. "What you say makes sense," Yuna began, the same resolve from her pilgrimage steeling itself in pursuit of another goal. "I'll try to help any way I can," Yuna then promised, Rikku looking forlornly at her cousin while Paine merely resigned herself to yet another mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, its characters, its worlds, its plotlines, etc. Understood?

This is a very pivotal chapter: basically, it finally begins the plot to this story. A giant thanks to Selphie4 for beta-reading this as well. I would really appreciate messages and reviews for this story. :)

So, without further ado, I present to you:

(Chapter 5)

"Tell me again why we're flying my baby all the way to fricken' Mideel and back," Cid pointedly glared at Cloud, a cancer stick tightly stuck between his teeth. He had obviously toned down what he really wished to say, but considering that there were actual children on board, Cid knew better than to curse in front of them. Cloud turned from Cid at the question, the blond still hazy on all the details himself.

Tifa had remained on the main deck with the remainder of the party, the brunette unhappy that they had to drag Denzel and Marlene with them only because of Rufus's request. She had even offered to stay behind in Edge, but Cloud had given her that silent, knowing look and she had known she couldn't stay while he went. The children gazed naïvely at the glass bottom of the deck beneath their feet before taking a few more steps and pointing out landmarks, all their talking in hushed tones before they would inevitably giggle.

Yuffie had, predictably, gone to a lower level in an attempt to keep herself from getting sick; she had always become nauseated when she had ridden airships in the past, and this time unfortunately was proving no different. Her chest full of different materias was set in the corner of her room as she huddled into a small ball on her equally small bed, her arms holding her stomach as another groan of agony left her lips. She sometimes wondered if they traveled so often just to irritate the hell out of her...

Squall stood awkwardly to the left side of the deck, his eyes occasionally falling to the land below as the ship flew over it. He had not been one for flying, but necessity demanded he become at least tolerant of the method of transportation. The expression present on Cloud's face, or lack thereof, had not made Squall feel any better about this venture they were currently pursuing. The blond man seemed tense, anxious, and uncertain about the situation which did not bode well with the brunet. As former Commander of SeeD, Squall knew first-hand how difficult it was to make decisions for a group of people, especially people whose lives were in his hands and especially when he had no desire to hold that sort of responsibility in the first place. Running a gloved hand through his hair, Squall began to prepare himself for whatever would happen.

Shelke had remained at the stoic Vincent's side since Omega's defeat, and now was no different. Her logical mind tried to reason why most of her companions were quiet, but realized shortly thereafter that analyzing people was in and of itself a hopeless task. Instead, she turned to Vincent, the dark man's eyes darting around the interior of the _Shera_. "You are worried?" Shelke asked with a curious tone, Vincent's gaze dipping to meet her shorter one.

"No," Vincent answered simply, Shelke retaining eye contact before Vincent looked away moments later. He wasn't worried; everything would work out as it should, of that he was certain.

A certain redhead also stood silently on the deck, his ignorance of the situation only serving to fuel his anticipation. He was itching to fight again, to be at the peak of his skills with the knowledge that he wouldn't degrade ever again; he supposed with a cynical chuckle that that fact alone was his 'gift from the goddess.' The mako singed at his fingertips where a certain Firaga materia awaited its use, the same substance serving to pump more adrenaline through his veins despite the tranquil conditions of the _Shera's _deck.

"Yo, when's this junk heap gonna get to Mideel?" Barret groused, the large man currently being glared at by an irate Cid.

"Junk heap!? Who the he-" Cid, however, was cut off from his certain-to-be cursing filled outburst when Reno's voice sounded on the radio, the blond mechanic scowling at Barret before picking up the receiving end.

"Yo! We're picking up some strange readings on the radar over here. Tseng doesn't know what to make of it, and Reeve keeps saying that only mako manifested as corporal could-" Reno, too, was cut off when Reeve corrected him.

"That's corporeal, Reno!" the man insisted, Reno muttering a 'ya, ya' before resuming his talk.

"Anyway, just thought you'd wanna know," Reno leaned back in his chair, Cid silently fuming behind the console.

"I have a better radar system than that _chopper _you're using," Cid spat the word chopper as though it were the most disgusting thing in the world, the bizarre readings also appearing on the circular screen.

"What the?! What the hell is that?!" Reno screeched over his headset before static took its place, Cid's eyes widening when he noticed a veritable glob take over the screen of his radar system, wide blue eyes lifting suddenly to view a rather large cloud, the heavenly body green in color and practically sizzling with unused energy.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Turn us around!" Barret ordered, Marlene and Denzel running to Tifa's legs before Cid yelled back a curse-filled response and began to direct the _Shera _away from the mass.

His efforts, it seemed, were in vain, however; the _Shera _coursed through the smog head-on, bright, blinding light pulsing in the mass's core before seemingly exploding in a brilliant array white, many arms raised in a vain attempt to shield their eyes before all consciousness and semblances of reality were lost.

(POV Shift)

The weather of Cosmo Canyon still retained its dry air, the veritable desert still home to Nanaki and those of his tribe. The valley remained a haven to those traveling in order to educate themselves concerning the planet Gaia itself, the large telescope still in use despite its nearly antiquated condition. As it was, Cosmo Canyon currently opened its doors to many environmentalists who had heard rumors concerning Mideel; Nanaki, as predicted, was ill at ease not only by these rumors, but also from a strange feeling he had been having lately. He thought at first it was merely a shift in the lifestream, some strange nuance that would eventually right itself and not be cause for alarm. However, instead of abating, the feeling had only grown more nagging and insistent.

Finally acquiescing to his instincts, Nanaki raised himself from the ground, the small hut around him nearly empty. Tossing his head in an effort to dislodge stray hairs from his eyes, Nanaki knew his destination: the Cave of the Gi. There was no guarantee that Nanaki would find out exactly what was the matter with the Planet from this short excursion, but merely being able to be in the presence of his father, Seto, and the legacy Nanaki had been left, Nanaki was certain to at least be able to clear his thoughts enough to grasp the situation more fully. At least, he hoped this would be the case.

A few people glanced at him as he passed, Nanaki not paying them any mind as he continued towards the cave, his pace brisk though not quite in a hurry. The cave had remained sealed if only to keep the spirits that dwelled within inside and away from innocent lives, Nanaki hesitating a few moments before stepping forward and into the cavern. His instincts were on high alert for any ill-meaning spirits, only to realize with slight horror that none were present.

Where had they gone? Surely their anger hadn't diminished, which left Nanaki little less than perplexed. A startling revelation suddenly made sense to Nanaki, his tail swishing behind his body anxiously. How had he managed to ignore the signs for so long? With a bitter realization, Nanaki noted that with the defeat of Sephiroth and Omega, he had become complacent in Cosmo Canyon, becoming too self-assured and certain nothing else worthy of notation would occur. With a horror-stricken expression, Nanaki suddenly ran the length of the tunnel, the stature of his father still in his sight when he finally came to a halt.

The closer he got to the stature, the better he was able to notice the cracks marring the stone, a few pieces already breaking and falling to the ground only to shatter into even more minuscule pieces. Before Nanaki could react, however, a strange, glowing came from deep within the statue of Seto, Nanaki only able to remain in place as the glowing became brighter. He averted his eyes moments later, the statue erupting from the inside out before disintegrating, the light enveloping Nanaki in the process as the world fell away from underneath his feet and he fought to keep consciousness, a fight he inevitably lost.

(POV Shift)

Zell, Selphie, and Irvine appeared in Quistis's office a short time later, the blonde sitting behind her desk with a weary expression. She stood with an equally placid smile as the three SeeD saluted, Quistis waving her arm to signify they needn't perform such an action. "I'm not the Commander here. You three know that," Quistis reminded them, the three frowning. "I talked to Laguna a little while ago," Quistis continued despite their looks, the blonde walking around to the front of her desk before leaning back onto it. "We're taking that man we found, Auron, to Esthar. Laguna says they found someone strange too, someone who openly admitted to being from another world," Quistis explained, Selphie gasping as Zell stumbled back a few feet, shock clearly written on his easily-read features. The blonde paused at this point, a hand lifting to her lips to keep the chuckles at bay. She had nearly forgotten Selphie and Zell hadn't been informed of Auron's appearance.

"Is Rin going with us?" Irvine then asked, tipping his hat up so he could better see Quistis.

Quistis bit the inside of her lip, indecision marring her features. "I suppose we should take her. Maybe a bit of traveling will help her," Quistis then decided with a slight shrug of her shoulders, the three SeeD nodding their approval. "I thought we might take the Garden instead of the Ragnarok. We haven't left Balamb in a while, and the students are welcome to stay in town if they don't wish to go," Quistis added, Selphie pouting once she realized she wouldn't be piloting.

(POV Shift)

The journey to Esthar had been longer than the SeeDs had anticipated, Irvine accustomed to pacing back and forth in Quistis's office while waiting for Nida to direct them over the technologically advanced city. Rinoa and Auron had joined the other four on the second floor, Auron inwardly comparing the Garden's transportation capabilities to that of the airship he had ridden back in Spira. "Quistis, we're over the city," Xu informed the blonde, Quistis nodding before turning to the others.

"Ready?" she asked them seriously, her hand unconsciously moving to her hip where her whip was attached. Rinoa met her gaze evenly, the brunette's smile almost shaky before gaining some of the same strength Quistis was countenanced to seeing. Zell clenched a fist and made a sharp jab to the air in front of his face, his features all taut lines and his smile showing white teeth. Irvine tipped his hat in what appeared to be a cocky manner, his grin crooked. Selphie gave a sharp nod, the short brunette's perky smile ever-present on her lips. Quistis smiled despite herself at the display, the blonde pleased with the motley group SeeD had managed to assemble and bring under her leadership. "Xu, you're in charge until I return. Let's go," Quistis then strode past her group to the lift on the opposite side of the room, the rest of her party somehow squeezing onto the small platform before it descended into Cid Kramer's old office.

The elevator dinged when they reached the first floor, a few students milling around as Seifer traipsed up to Quistis, Fuujin and Raijin flanking him. "I want to go," Seifer then requested, Quistis lifting an eyebrow at him curiously.

"What possible reason do you have for wanting to see the President of Esthar?" Quistis then inquired, Zell scowling at the scarred blond as Rinoa gave Seifer a small smile.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Seifer's face contorted a few times, the man obviously having difficult in whatever it was he was trying to say. "I want to apologize to him," Seifer finally answered with a sigh, green eyes duller than Quistis remembered when he finally looked at her once again. "That a good enough damn reason to go?!" Seifer then demanded, Quistis withholding her sigh before nodding.

"Don't stir up trouble," Quistis admonished before the large group headed for the exit, the Garden now safely on the ground.

(POV Shift)

"They're here," Kiros announced, Laguna's classic smile staining his lips.

"Where's Aerith?" Laguna then asked, Kiros practically smirking before answering.

"She's with Ward. He's writing notes to her now. Poor guy probably has become infatuated," Kiros finally allowed a few sniggers to escape his lips. "I'll get them and meet you in the Meeting Room," Kiros subsequently slipping out of the room before Laguna got to his feet. The President slid his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comb it into submission, the act only serving to make him look as though he had just woken. Sighing at the futility of looking presentable, Laguna instead headed for the Meeting Room, the location not far away from his own office.

As he neared the room, he could easily hear voices and was pleased to be able to discern to whom they belonged; Quistis's voice was tinged with a motherly and responsible glow, a trait which made her more of a supporting figure than one to be completely in charge in Laguna's mind. Next came Selphie's excited words, her speech almost slurred together by how fast she talked. Irvine's chuckles sounded at whatever Selphie had said the President assuming it had been a joke of some kind.

The smile still on his lips, Laguna turned the knob and pushed the door open, more than a few faces turned in his direction. "It's been a while," Laguna greeted everyone, Quistis inclining her head.

"It has. Though Garden has been busy, as I'm sure Esthar has been as well," Quistis politely pointed out that Garden and SeeD were not affiliated with Esthar despite their ties to Laguna concerning Squall. "Where is the girl you were talking about?" Quistis then wondered aloud, Seifer and his lackeys wondering just what Quistis was talking about when the door opened again.

"Aerith, you remember Seed, right?" Laguna gestured to Quistis, the brunette smiling at the many people before nodding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aerith inclined her head at the people, Auron's eye narrowed; something about this girl felt distinctly familiar. Ah, of course. She reminded Auron inexplicably of Yuna.

"The pleasure is all mine," Irvine came forward with a charming smile, his hat in one hand while the other swooped down to grasp Aerith's. Blushing despite herself, Aerith gave Selphie a thankful smile as the shorter brunette tugged the gunslinger away, a disapproving look in her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse, Irvine," Quistis shook her head, her blue eyes lifting to Aerith's. "He can't seem to control himself around a pretty girl,"Quistis then continued, a crooked grin on the sniper's face despite his embarrassment. "I'm Quistis," the blonde then held out her hand for Aerith to shake, the brunette taking it softly before shaking it abruptly and letting go. "The reason we've come here is because we, too, have found someone who claims to be not from here, in this world," Quistis explained to Aerith, the brunette looking thoughtful before nodding. "We thought you might know each other," Quistis then turned to Auron, the man shaking his head grimly.

"I have never met her before," Auron responded, Aerith looking at the man attentively before reaching the same conclusion. "We are also from different worlds," the tone in Auron's voice sounded almost amused, Aerith's lips tilting into a small smile.

"Strange," Laguna murmured, a hand moving to cup his chin. More than two worlds were involved in whatever was going on, and that seemed more foreboding than even the sorceress who attempted time compression a year ago.

"Sir," a courier appeared in the doorway, his back straight and stiff as he approached. "Doctor Odine requested that I give you this straightaway," the courier then handed Laguna a folded piece of paper, the President giving the courier an exasperated look.

"Can't you see that we have guests?" Laguna then gestured to the others, the courier bowing his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Doctor Odine said it was of the utmost importance, and that it pertained to your guests arriving today as well," the courier finally informed him, Laguna's lips quirking at one side before nodding with a sigh.

"All right. You can go," Laguna told the courier, his eyes diverting to the paper held in his hands. "How did Odine find out they were coming today?" Laguna then looked up at Kiros and Ward, the two exchanging a glance before giving a simultaneous shrug. "Sorry. I'll read this and we can continue," Laguna promised, unfolding the paper and scanning the lines of scrawled writing with some difficulty. The president's brow furrowed as he continued reading, his jaw dropping briefly before his eyes lifted up from the piece of paper. "Odine says that since he found out about our visitors, he's been trying to construct a machine that will allow them to return," Laguna finally informed the room, excited murmuring erupting the moment Laguna finished speaking. Clearing his throat, Laguna further added, "He says he wants us to go see him in his laboratory. Is that all right?" The question was directed at Quistis, who gave a meek nod of her head in affirmation of the action.

Considering the sheer number of people involved in the group, the journey to the laboratory was a long affair, the hallways overcrowded wherever the group moved. "He should be just in here," Laguna pointed to a doorway, the sign reading 'Dr. Odine's Lab' hanging above the door.

"Zhere you arr*," Odine had opened the door before Laguna had even reached out a hand to input the code on the keypad, the doctor's large glasses making his eyes seem much larger than they actually were. "Vell, vell, come een**," Odine gestured to the expansive space in his lab, a few assistants in white lab coats checking things over on clipboards while surveying a device. The metal conduit hummed with magical activity, Odine stepping towards it proudly. "Zees weel be my crowning acheevement***!" Odine boasted, his arms opening in what looked to be a hug before he gestured towards the machine. "Turn on zee powerr****," Odine instructed to one of his assistants, irritation tingeing his tone. The assistant in question looked apprehensive, Odine turning to give the poor man a piece of his mind before the assistant finally acquiesced.

"Eesn't eet beeuteeful*****?" Odine asked once he turned around, a strange, crackling sound resonating once the machine began to stir.

"Sir! There's a power fluctuation! We need to cut the power right away!" the assistant informed the doctor in a frantic tone, the doctor's response drowned out by the growing noise of the machine and its buzzing.

Switching the power off too late, the cerulean color emanating from the magical energy began to pulsate rapidly, the pulsing becoming faster and faster before suddenly exploding the room in an array of blues and greens. The onlookers were not gifted with much time before the light misted the room as though a light rain, the haze forcing a lethargic response from those present before oblivion reigned over all.

(POV Shift)

The trip from Bevelle to Guadosalam wasn't particularly a long one, the trio of Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai remaining in the engine room while the girls roamed the bridge and the two guests waited in the cabin. Silence permeated the usually carefree air, Yuna pensive while Rikku tried to busy herself in whatever meaningless task she could find. Paine, too, remained thoughtful with her gaze trained on the floor, the warrior lifting her head every so often to look at Yuna briefly before repeating the process.

Somehow everyone knew the trip to Guadosalam wouldn't be as easy as it first appeared; Yuna's only comfort was in knowing Tromell and the Guado had returned to Guadosalam, and would be willing to help in whatever way they possibly could. The former summoner suddenly shook her head free of the depressing thoughts; it wouldn't help her or the situation any to dwell on things she couldn't control.

"We're here," Buddy announced, Yuna turning to her friends with a bright smile.

"Yunie?" Rikku noticed her cousin's sudden vigor, the thief beginning to feel it almost as though Yuna were giving it off to her in waves.

"Let's go," Yuna inclined her head at Rikku unasked question, Paine's otherwise serious expression slowly morphing into one of mild ease, the corners of her lips slowly tugging upward.

(POV Shift)

As they entered the strange, treelike city of Guadosalam, Yuna couldn't help but feel the glances of people and Guado cast in their direction. The famous Gullwings, accompanied by the head honchos themselves, was sure to cause a stir anywhere. The only other factor which may have caused these glances may have been attributed to a curious Zack, the SOLDIER walking in an almost mindless stupor as he followed the group into the city. Gabranth was more subtle in his analysis of the city, though he too could be seen staring off into space for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Why, Lady Yuna. It is always a pleasure to see you," Tromell greeted the party, Yuna smiling at the Elder of the Guado. "Ah, you have also brought the-"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep our appearances here...low key," Nooj suddenly interrupted, the Guado nodding solemnly before pressing onward in the conversation.

"Of course. Now, what can I help you all with?" Tromell finally asked, Yuna taking a breath before answering.

"Tromell, we were wondering if the Farplane is still unstable," Yuna spoke, a troubled look falling over the elder's face.

"The Farplane has grown far more unstable of late than any other time in Guado history," Tromell related, somber looks falling over a few faces.

"Could you take us there, Tromell?" Yuna pressed, the elder looking shocked for a moment before responded.

"It is unsafe, Mi'lady! I would not risk you or your friends' safety," Tromell protested, Yuna's features hardening into a steel facade.

"Please, Tromell. There is something we must see there," Yuna's voice was firm but beseeching, the old Guado sighing with a defeated air.

"If you must journey to the Farplane, I suppose I have no choice but to take you myself," Tromell conceded, Yuna nodding with a murmured 'thank you.' "Follow me, everyone," Tromell then led them up the sinewy paths to the Farplane, the party reaching the gateway to the large pedestal a few moments later.

"I've been meaning to ask...what's the Farplane?" Zack finally spoke, Tromell giving the SOLDIER a baffled and nearly horrified look.

"I admit, I too am curious," Gabranth added, Zack feeling slightly better about asking now that he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

"The Farplane is where the deads' souls dwell," Yuna answered quietly, Zack's eyes widening.

"Then why are you going in there?! Don't you have to be dead?!" Zack protested, not particularly in the mood to die. Again.

"It's all right, Zack," Yuna promised with a genuine smile. "We stopped here on my pilgrimage as well. The living may enter so that they might visit their loved ones who have died," Yuna explained reasonably, Tromell still flabbergasted behind her.

"If you will excuse me, Mi'lady, I have no desire to enter the Farplane under such instability. I hope you hurry with whatever it is you need to perform," the elder spoke his final word on the matter before rounding on his heel and heading back to Guadosalam, Nooj making a grunting sound in the back of his throat.

"Now what?" Gippal turned to his friend, Nooj remaining quiet before ascending the staircase, though not without some difficulty.

"Now, we enter the Farplane to see what is disrupting the pyreflies," Nooj answered simply, the man not stopping as he spoke.

Yuna turned to look behind her, Paine and Rikku nodding their willingness before following Yuna up the same stairs, Baralai and Gippal not far behind.

"Does this make any sense to you?" Zack looked to Gabranth a few moments later, the late Judge Magister shaking his head.

"Not at all," Gabranth confessed crisply, the armored man moving towards the staircase despite his better judgment.

"Good to know I'm not the only one," Zack muttered before running after him, the two crossing the ethereal gateway before appearing on a large platform, a few ghost-like figures hovering at the edge near the others.

"Do you see it?" Nooj asked, the man pointing to a strange anomaly in the middle of the Farplane Glen, its husk almost metallic in color.

"What is it?" Paine wondered aloud, her eyebrows furrowed.

The anomaly, however, began to twitch before shaking, an outer coating of a metallic structure opening to reveal more metal underneath, the heart of the anomaly blazing a fiery crimson. The crimson began to grow as it whirled around its metallic conduit, its color intensifying before beginning to swirl in the air like a cloud forming a twister. Voices yelling that they all should leave were drowned out by the sound of winds rushing in the veritable vortex of fire, all eyes instead fixated on the core which seemed to begin beating like a heart inside a human body.

The sound increased in decibel exponentially before the fire began to twist and churn, the inferno inverting before pouring into the metallic conduit and stilling the beating pulse of the core. In a mere second, the core imploded, fire burning everything away until the fringes of a battered consciousness left all the human witnesses sprawled on the platform and incapacitated.

(POV Shift)

"Lu! Hey Lu!" Wakka approached his wife with an inquisitive expression, Lulu's cool features forming a small smile as Wakka finally appeared at her side. "Where's Yuna?" Wakka then asked, Lulu's smile fading to instead form a thin line.

"She went to Bevelle," Lulu answered succinctly, Wakka even more confused as his head tilted to the side.

"Why's she goin' there?" Wakka pressed, Lulu stifling the urge to roll her eyes.

"Apparently she's meeting with Gippal and the others there. I don't know all the details," Lulu explained, Wakka nodding his comprehension.

"Where is Lady Yuna?" a patron of the old temple walked slowly towards the couple, two sets of eyes focused on the man until he came to a halt.

"She's traveling to Bevelle. Is something the matter?" Lulu answered the old priest's countenance clearly distraught by the news.

"Something strange has been appearing in the temple as of late," the man began, the former guardians listening attentively. "I traveled through the cloister despite my better judgment, and found that the noise seems to be coming from the Chamber of the Fayth," the man then bit his lip, clearly debating what he should do. "I was going to ask Lady Yuna to check the chamber for any sign of disruption, but with her gone, I fear now what will happen," the old priest clearly knew more than he was letting on, but Lulu and Wakka had already readied themselves for what would happen next.

"Should we check it out, Lu?" Wakka then turned to his wife, the black mage inclining her head seriously.

"I hope that's all right," Lulu then looked to the man who looked more than relieved by the news.

"By all means," the man nodded, ecstatic that distinguished guardians would be the ones to determine if the disturbance in the temple was harmless or not.

"Let's go," Lulu strode past Wakka and the old priest, the old blitzball player blinking lamely before following after his wife. "It's been almost a year since I was last in here," Lulu paused at the temple's entrance, the mage reminiscing about Vidina's birth which had occurred in the temple.

"Lu?" Wakka asked quietly, Lulu shaking her head before continuing into the ancient place of worship.

"It's nothing," she assured him, the redhead not entirely believing her but not pressing the issue.

The two continued to the main staircase in the temple, Lulu leading the way quietly as Wakka followed behind her, his lips pursed as he wondered what was wrong with his wife. They made quick work of the cloisters considering they no longer had to go through the tedious task of unlocking the path to the chamber of the fayth, and instead rounded the corner to the circular platform. The two exchanged a look before nodding in tandem, the platform beginning to descend to the waiting area they had long since become accustomed to ever since Yuna had become a summoner.

"You sure about this, Lu? I don't hear anything in there," Wakka muttered when they were at the bottom of the staircase leading to the chamber, the redhead quickly proven wrong when an inhuman groan met their ears, the groan turning into a screech.

"Stay here if you don't want to go, Wakka," Lulu was slightly irritated, her heels clicking along the stairs as she ascended them, the blitzball player reluctantly following her if only for her protection.

The heavy door separating them from the chamber lifted from the ground soundlessly, Lulu taking a deep and inaudible breath before pressing forward. A vision of Valefor was visible in the room before it shattered, a sphere of dark energy oscillating, the threat of an attack imminent as a doll appeared in Lulu's arms, the black mage ready to cast whichever spell she would need at the given moment.

"Lu!" Wakka shouted, his arm moving to shield himself when the dark ball of energy began to release waves of energy blasts, the wave hitting Lulu at full power. The black mage stumbled closer to the hole in the chamber where Valefor's fayth used to reside, the mage somehow gathering enough power to unleash a Flare spell at the energy which seemed to absorb it.

A blitzball appearing in the crook of his right arm, Wakka hurled the ball as hard as he could, the sphere whizzing directly through the dark energy as though it were amorphous. "What?!" Wakka cried when he realized that both of their attacks were futile, the blitzball player helping his wife to her feet before turning around, the redhead finding to his horror that the door connecting the chamber to the temple was closed.

Vibrating violently, the dark sphere of energy began to pour more of its dark beams into waves, the two victims finally collapsing and losing consciousness, the scene erupting in dense clusters of black energy.

(POV Shift)

Mount Gagazet had rarely seen such unity from the tribe of Ronso inhabiting its slopes, an icy wind sweeping over the mountain unforgivingly. Elder Kimahri Ronso had managed to maintain his position as Elder and to help lead his people. That same Ronso was currently scaling the mountain like he had when he had been Yuna's guardian, the elder feeling a strange wind blowing amidst all the others blanketing the snowy slopes of Gagazet.

He had been hesitant when crossing Fayth Scar, the area sacred to his tribe and causing him to tread more carefully than other parts of the mountain. He eventually reached the peak, the area where he and the rest of Yuna's guardians had fought the Sanctuary Keeper, a monster of epic proportions which Yunalesca had sent to challenge Yuna. Kimahri passed through the area without much thought, his bright eyes focused on the path that lay ahead of him: the path that led to Zanarkand.

He hadn't returned to the ruined city since Yuna's pilgrimage, the Ronso's apprehension building with each step he took. His view of the city from above was breathtaking, the rubble still perfectly in place as he remembered it three years earlier. Continuing to descend the slopes, Kimahri could sense all the pyreflies without even seeing them, the glowing flies still very much present in this city of the dead. Finally reaching the area where Yuna and her guardians had rested before traveling to the dome, Kimahri paused.

Something in the area was off, Kimahri unable to pinpoint exactly _what_. Realization dawning on him, Kimahri realized that no more people were in Zanarkand. He knew from Yuna's brief visits that Zanarkand was used as a tourist attraction, the Ronso not having much say on the matter. He knew if anyone tried to turn his mountain into something similar, his spear would do all the talking for him. Not pondering on the lack of humans in the area, Kimahri was instead drawn to the small fire, the blaze seemingly always crackling.

The Ronso would have paid little heed to such a small and insignificant detail, but the longer he looked, the more the little fire confused him. It was not enchanted or kept burning with magic, and as such should have died out ages ago.

Quickly deciding the fire was negligible; Kimahri instead looked towards the dome of the old arena of Zanarkand, the lack of pyreflies a little more than disconcerting. Disregarding his baser instincts, Kimahri instead began his trek to the dome, the Ronso encountering more than a few fiends and easily dispatching them with his spear. Upon reaching the dome, Kimahri paused once more; again, no pyreflies littered the air, no visions of the past forming as it had when he first arrived years ago.

His better instincts warned him of continuing, warning him of the imminent danger the Ronso was putting himself into; however, instead of heeding those warnings, Kimahri instead continued, not about to be thwarted from finding out the strange happenings not only in Zanarkand but ultimately affecting Gagazet as well. His footsteps led him back to the cloister and the column which led to the fake chamber of the fayth. The scent of potent magic assaulted his nose the farther he traveled, the Ronso certain he was about to find out the source of the irregularity.

He soon entered the chamber where the party had fought Lady Yunalesca, the circular hole in the ground now covered by what appeared to be a filmy surface, the characters marring the surface easily discerned as those Yevon had frequently used. The scent of magic was strongest here, Kimahri decided, his spear ever-present at his side as the staircase behind him began to crumble. The Ronso cried out inhumanly before the steps finally disintegrated altogether.

"You, too, seek release from this cycle of death?" a familiar and foreboding voice whispered in the air, Kimahri turning though not seeing the source of the noise. His nose picked up no scent, not even the scent one of death would have carried. A figure appeared briefly on the surface of the hole, the shape disappearing once Kimahri growled and took a few steps closer.

With a burst of violet light, the ground beneath the Ronso began to sink, the stone turning into something more amorphous, more nebulous. Struggling ferociously to reach an edge and pull himself out of danger, Kimahri only slipped deeper, the violet light finally undulating before exploding and rendering the Ronso unconscious, Kimahri finally succumbing to the magic and disappearing beneath the mass of magic.

(POV Shift)

Ashe and Sephiroth took little time in arriving at the Aerodrome, Vaan already speaking to one of the flight attendants while Penelo spotted them and strode towards them. "We should be ready to board the _Galbana_ soon," the blonde told them, the two nodding almost synchronized.

"Let's go," Vaan called to them from the counter, his arm making a sweeping motion before he turned the corner towards the hangar where the _Galbana_ was currently docked.

Ashe lifted an eyebrow at the blond's less-than-friendly treatment of them, Penelo shrugging her shoulders at Ashe's questioning glance. Sephiroth noted the interaction between the two women, finally concluding that the other man was usually not so cold or unfriendly. Repressing the urge to smirk, Sephiroth wondered vaguely if his presence was what was throwing off the other man, Vaan as the others called him...

The four had boarded the _Galbana_ moments later, Vaan sitting in the pilot seat with Penelo at his side, the two expertly maneuvering the _Galbana _into the air. Ashe sat gingerly in the seat behind Penelo, her legs crossed typically as she wondered where this visit to Ridorana would lead. She knew Larsa had been experimenting with a more defensive use of nethicite, a use which would ultimately help people instead of killing them as witnessed by the disaster in Nabradia. Her lips set in a grim line, Ashe was once again assured of her decision to destroy the Sun Cryst instead of taking revenge as the Occuria had instructed.

Sephiroth had taken the interior of the airship in stride, the General not about to show his shock at seeing such technology. It wasn't as advanced as ShinRa had provided per se, but it had a different feel to it, almost as though it relied more heavily on magic or something extraterrestrial he couldn't place. Deciding he wouldn't be able to discern the strange design of the airship on his own, Sephiroth instead turned his gaze slightly to the side, silver eyes resting on Ashe's form. Despite being considered an enigma himself, Sephiroth toyed with the idea that he could read people rather well. His skills with his blade and his fighting prowess in general had indeed been enhanced by his ability to read people, and as such the skill had developed whether he had realized it or not.

Regardless the reason, Sephiroth did indeed notice the strained air present in the cockpit of the _Galbana_, the former General assuming it not only was due to Vaan's reticence, but also but Ashe's introversion for the moment. Considering he himself was not altogether inclined to speak during such a silence, Sephiroth remained quiet as well, the ex-SOLDIER leaning back in his seat though not once dropping his guard.

(POV Shift)

Similarly in Archades, Fran and Balthier had piloted the _Strahl_ into the air and headed for the Ridorana Cataract, their two guests on board sharing a conversation about the group's last journey to the Cataract. This led Basch to explain to Angeal the usage of nethicite, its power and properties, and why obtaining or destroying such a thing held such a grip on humanity's reigns over history.

To a certain extent, this nethicite Basch spoke of reminded Angeal of materia, though materia was far more accessible to the common people and only dangerous if the type of materia were in and of itself. He also saw a great deal of similarity between the Occuria Basch mentioned and the Cetra of his own planet, at least in theory. He was certain the Cetra weren't set on a vendetta to gain back the 'reigns of humanity's future' as Basch had aptly put it, though the Cetra could certainly have intervened in humanity's history had there actually been more left than just Aerith. Not that he was supposed to know that in the first place, but that was beside the point...

Noticing Angeal's blank look, Basch waved a hand in front of the other man's face with a half smile, blue eyes blinking before looking to Basch. "Sorry. I was reminiscing," Angeal confessed, Basch's understanding smile appearing on his lips before a few heart chuckles forced their way from his throat.

"Reminiscing is nothing to be sorry for," Basch instead answered, Angeal rolling the thought around in his mind before nodding. "You wish to talk about it?" Basch then asked, feeling the need to ask even if Angeal refused.

"It's complicated," Angeal murmured after a moment of hesitation, the two words sufficing despite the meaning they conveyed. His nostalgia for the old days in ShinRa with Genesis and Sephiroth began to present itself; a gloved hand moving to rake through his hair before settling again at his side. It wasn't as though he didn't trust Basch, Angeal just knew that the complications of ShinRa and SOLDIER were meant for him to bear.

The blond man nodded at Angeal's statement, the Judge Magister more than acquainted with complicated situations.

"We'll be there soon," Fran's voice alerted the men, Balthier reaching for the communication device before pressing the button on the side and speaking.

"Vaan? Are you at Ridorana yet?" Balthier asked, the sky pirate waiting a few moments before receiving a response.

"Not yet. We should be there soon though," Vaan answered, Balthier nodding his approval though the other sky pirate couldn't see it.

(POV Shift)

Fran, Balthier, Angeal, and Basch waited at the edge of the floating island, the anchor holding the _Strahl _to the ground just beyond them as they continued to wait for Vaan and the _Galbana_. The Viera's bow on her back swayed to each side as she took a few steps closer inland, the mist not dense enough to affect her or drive her into a frenzied state.

Balthier shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his irritation hardly manifesting apart from this shift. The familiar weight of his gun rested against his back as well, his eyes turning to the skies when he finally heard the tell-tale sign of an approaching airship.

Angeal's head snapped up when he saw the _Galbana_ fly into view, the make far different than what he had come to expect after seeing the _Strahl_. It almost reminded him of an insect to a certain extent, an anchor falling directly in front of him before he took a few safe steps back.

The others finally appeared moments later, practically everyone surprised by someone else's appearance. "Well, well. It seems Her Majesty has come out to play at last," Balthier remarked with a sardonic smile, Ashe's arms crossed as she pointedly ignored him and turned instead to Basch.

"It's been far too long, Basch," she murmured, approaching him with a small smile.

"Indeed it has, Your Majesty," Basch answered in his typically respectful way, the two beginning a conversation more centered around Larsa and the diplomatic ties between Dalmasca and Archadia.

"It's certainly a surprise to see you here," Sephiroth gestured towards Angeal, a hint of a smile on the General's face.

"It's been a while," Angeal greeted, the unease he had felt earlier dissolving instantly. "Any idea why we're here?" Angeal then asked, the General shaking his head.

"Are you two coming?" Penelo turned to call to them, the two turning towards the blonde who was at the back end of the group as they continued towards the literal lighthouse.

(POV Shift)

The journey to the lighthouse itself hadn't been much of a challenge, the party fighting off monsters easily. Sephiroth hadn't bothered to summon Masamune if only due to the efficiency of the party without his addition. Ashe had equipped a sword and shield, her attacks not always powerful but almost always connecting with the foe. Basch, too, held a sword, though his was a two-handed blade, his strikes slow but powerful.

Fran and Balthier shied away from engaging the monsters in direct combat, the two instead flinging arrows and shooting bullets into their enemies with utmost finesse. Penelo tended to stay with Fran and Balthier, a staff clutched in her hands and powerful magicks at the ready. Vaan, the last of the fray, charged forward for quick and decisive attacks with a dagger, the small weapon by no means powerful but serving to inflict status effects on the enemy and give Vaan a quicker edge than the others.

Angeal had been reluctant to fight in the first place since he only had his Buster Sword, but was pleased to find that the others didn't seem to mind his and Sephiroth's absence from the fighting itself.

"We go up," Fran stated simply once they arrived at the first floor in the lighthouse, the way stone glowing pleasantly to show it had been activated with strong magicks. The party circled around the way stone before activating the device; the group disappearing before reappearing a few floors up, a dais for them to ride perched easily on the side.

"This is too easy," Balthier decided darkly, his hand poised to reach his gun in case of an ambush. Fran nodded her agreement with his statement, the others exchanging glances before boarding the small platform. No sign of foul play with the dais appeared, the platform stopping at the top floor before opening the small gate to allow them exit.

"The mist...the mist is stronger here," Fran informed them all, Penelo looking concerned as she took a step closer to the Viera. "I will be fine, Penelo," Fran answered the unspoken question, the party finally pressing forward until they entered the same room where they battled Dr. Cid and destroyed the Sun Cryst.

"A shard!" Vaan instantly spotted the phosphorescent orange nethicite, the piece half the size of Vaan's dagger.

"How is it not destroyed?" Ashe wondered aloud, recalling all-too-clearly Reddas's sacrifice when he had destroyed the Sun Cryst. Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged a glance, their eyes turning instead to the glowing shard as Ashe approaching.

"Your Grace!" Basch called, a hand reaching towards her as she did not stop her pursuit, the glowing becoming so bright she was forced to pause and bring an arm up to shield her face from the intensity. Taking another step forward, Ashe was flung back by a sudden explosion of magic, Fran's delicate olfactory senses finally realizing that this indeed was not mist. It was decidedly similar to it to be certain, but the Viera knew the magic this shard was giving off spoke of something more sinister, something infinitely more destructive.

Basch had knelt at Ashe's side, Vaan and Penelo turned to her as well as Balthier looked on at the shard, his eyes widening when the shard itself began to levitate. Beginning to spin uncontrollably, the light grew more intense, bubbles of what appeared to be magical energy forming in its immediate area before breaking the boundaries and instead approaching the party.

The two SOLDIER did not need the specifics to know that whatever that orange shard was to know that is was dangerous. Instinctively, the two fell back, their objective not lost on the others who quickly followed. Their retreat, however, was short-lived as the bubbles burst into more waves of energy, the waves hitting the party and forcing them to the ground. The Viera's eyes widened as her balance was thrown off, Fran trying her best to climb back to her feet but quickly realizing the futility of such an endeavor. The shard began to surge once again with previously untapped energy, the Viera attempting to speak to her companions only to realize not only were they all unconscious, but her voice could not be heard over the roar of the pure, unadulterated magic. The surging of the stone finally erupted into more rippled waves, the Viera assuming the magic wanted all its victims unconscious before she herself succumbed to the same state as her companions.

(POV Shift)

"My Lord," Judge Magister Zargabaath entered the young emperor's study, Larsa turning to face the man.

"What is it, Zargabaath?" Larsa asked, his usually quiet guard hardly ever instigating conversation unless the need had arisen.

"Sir, the doctors of Draklor Laboratories have summoned you. They say they are having difficulties with the nethicite," Zargabaath reported faithfully, Larsa's eyebrows creasing in what could only be described as a thoughtful expression.

"Very well. You will accompany me, Zargabaath," Larsa instructed in a calm tone, the Judge Magister expecting nothing less from His Lord. "Let's not keep them waiting then," Larsa strode purposefully towards the door Zargabaath had entered through, the young emperor inclining his head at the guard before passing him into the palace corridor.

The two ventured to the emperor's private lift area, an air cab always at the ready in case Larsa needed a quick escape. The flight to Draklor took little less than three minutes, the cabby remaining quiet if only out of respect for the Emperor and His personal bodyguard. "Thank you," Larsa gave the driver a small smile, the man nervously nodding as Larsa and Zargabaath disembarked from the air cab.

The emperor couldn't pinpoint why the scientists would call _him _of all people when they themselves were having difficulties in what he considered their specialized field; sighing, Larsa nonetheless continued his trek to the top floors, his steps rounding a corner before spying the room all the trouble originated. "What's the matter?" Larsa asked once he appeared in the doorway, a few scientists starting before turning to him.

"Lord Larsa! The nethicite is not acting as Dr. Cid had earlier described in his personal notations, and we were wondering if you had heard of any strain of nethicite that could be attributed to these changes," one of the scientists asked tactfully, Zargabaath remaining quietly stoic behind his lord as Larsa's features became contemplative.

"It is not deifacted nethicite then?" Larsa questioned somewhat incredulously, the scientist shaking his head gravely at the question.

"The power is far more unstable than even Dr. Cid realized, sir. I'm afraid pursuing your project any further might result in catastrophic casualties without some type of stabilizer, which at the moment is impossible given we don't know the entire situation surrounding this new nethicite," the scientist finished, the man not even breathing heavily from such a long-winded speech.

"What are you doing now, then?" Larsa instead asked, motioning to the other scientists behind the one speaking.

"We are merely examining the sample for any clues as to its constitution," the scientist answered in stride, Larsa nodding appropriately at the answer.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" the scientist cried after turning from Larsa and instead looking after his fellow scientists, a slight buzzing beginning to sound in the room as silver light careened from the nethicite and ricocheted off the metallic structure of the room.

"My Lord!" Zargabaath reached quickly to pull Larsa from harm, the man mere moments too late as the silver light danced around the head scientist and instead pulled the emperor into its tendrils, Larsa batting the strands away but ultimately fighting a losing battle. The light quickly became a silver column, Larsa ultimately disappearing and leaving behind more than a few baffled scientists and a lone bodyguard who could think of nothing to tell the council of Larsa's disappearance.


End file.
